Pokémon Reset Bloodlines - Interludio de Drake (Liga Naranja)
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Spinoff de Pokémon Reset Bloodlines por Crossoverpairinglover. Drake, el Líder Supremo de las Islas Naranja, dándose cuenta de que necesita cambiar su enfoque para mantener su racha invicta, viaja a la región Kalos en busca de un nuevo factor para sus batallas. Sin embargo, puede que encuentre mucho más de lo que vino a buscar. No se requiere conocimiento de la historia principal.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Drake (Liga Naranja)**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines y este spinoff pertenecen a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE I)**

* * *

 ** _Archipiélago Naranja…_**

En sus años en la cima de la Liga Naranja (y atravesando muchos debates de si "Líder Supremo de la Liga Naranja" quería decir Campeón, era equivalente a Campeón, y puristas escandalosos discutiendo para un lado o para el otro), Drake había peleado contra muchos retadores. Muchos locales, otros de Kanto o Johto. Algunos incluso de más allá. Jamás lo habían derrotado. Ninguno de ellos se había unido al salón de la fama durante su tiempo, aunque algunos llegaron bastante cerca.

\- ¡Saur!

Aunque parecía que estos días se veía venir más y más de cerca que eso fuera a cambiar. Su Venusaur, incluso dos años antes, que apareciera en batalla era una rareza, aunque parecía que tenía que llamarlo más a menudo incluso ahora. Si sus detractores querían sugerir que el tiempo de inactividad habría debilitado a su viejo amigo, el Tyranitar que estaba siendo restringido por docenas de látigos era un buen testamento al hecho de que la falta de uso no había oxidado la fuerza y habilidades de Venusaur. Dicho Tyranitar se agitaba violentamente, rugiendo de furia y tratando de liberar un brazo o poner un pie en el suelo, o por lo menos que le soltaran el hocico.

\- ¡No! – gritó el entrenador de Tyranitar con desesperación.

\- ¡Y este podría ser el último movimiento, amigos! ¡Nuestro Drake tiene al mejor Pokémon del retador envuelto para regalo! ¡Claramente Drake estaba preparando esto cuando entró en la segunda mitad con un hándicap: Ditto, Onix, y Gengar estaban debilitando a cuatro de los Pokémon restantes para ser vencidos en un solo gran despliegue de poder!

No, eso no era así. Eso no era lo que estaba planeando en absoluto. Nada de eso había sido idea suya, de preparar esa estrategia de barrido.

\- ¡Termina con esto! – Drake no dejó que la verdad se mostrara en su rostro, que su recuperación había sido espontánea.

\- ¡Venusaur! – Su viejo amigo estuvo de acuerdo, y con un aro de cansancio que solo él pudo captar en su tono, Venusaur azotó a Tyranitar contra el suelo, haciéndolo retumbar con el impacto de la dura bestia. Luego retrajo sus látigos al aclararse el polvo, revelando el destino de Tyranitar.

\- ¡Tyranitar ya no puede continuar! ¡La victoria es para el Líder Supremo Drake!

El público comenzó a vitorearlo. El retador regresó a Tyranitar con el cejo fruncido, mirando la Ultra Bola del Pokémon con algo de decepción personal.

\- Perdóname, amigo, creí que ya lo había descifrado. Supongo que tendré que pasárselo a otro. – alcanzó a escuchar Drake en medio del rugido de la multitud por su victoria. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pasarle a otro?

Drake se movió para preguntarle a su oponente lo que quería decir con eso, pero Venusaur dejó salir un gruñido de cansancio y colapsó en el suelo. Prioridades primero. Venusaur necesitaba ver a la Enfermera Joy. Cuatro batallas seguidas lastimaban a cualquiera.

...

Drake había esperado ver a su retador en el Centro Pokémon para preguntarle, pero no había señales de él. ¿Quizás habría dejado caer sus Pokébolas y se fue a algún lugar privado? ¿Tal vez tenía medicina a la mano? Drake no tenía idea, pero no podría encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta directamente. Quizás lo mejor sería preguntar de manera indirecta.

Poco después que la Enfermera Joy se llevó sus Pokébolas para curación y chequeo (más valía no arriesgarse con otro brote de gripe eléctrica), Drake se fue hacia un teléfono público y marcó el primer número que le vino a la mente. Una cabeza de pelo rojo lo saludó.

\- Drake. Pero qué sorpresa. – Era Luana, la líder del Gimnasio Kumquat.

\- Espero no molestarte, pero quería preguntarte algo. – Drake decidió omitir la parte de que podría molestar a Rudy, Danny, o Cissy con la pregunta, aunque prefería las respuestas de ella o de Rudy. Ellos serían mejores jueces.

\- Claro, aunque estoy esperando una llamada semanal. Si viene tendré que ponerte en espera. – le dijo directamente.

Drake sospechaba de quién podría ser la llamada. Ya sabía que el hijo de ella se había ido recientemente en su propio viaje Pokémon, para Johto, si mal no recordaba. Aparentemente se emocionó de ver un torneo reciente en Ciudad Fuchsia, el cual Drake tuvo que admitir fue bastante impresionante. Después de todo, no todos los días se veía usar el campo de batalla como arma a un Pikachu, la misma especie que el inicial de Travis.

\- Entonces seré breve. ¿No has notado si los retadores en tu gimnasio recientemente se han vuelto más fuertes? – le preguntó. Quizás lo mejor era ver la explicación más simple primero, que se enfrentaba a oponentes mucho más duros.

\- Hmm… – Luana puso un dedo en su mentón, mientras se ponía pensativa. – Honestamente, no puedo decir que ese sea el caso. No es que sean malos, pero tampoco creo que estemos viendo ese surgimiento de talento que muchas regiones están teniendo recientemente. Quizás enfrentar los desafíos únicos de Cissy y Danny equilibre un poco la marea, o tal vez veremos a muchos de ellos tras las Conferencias Índigo o Plateada, honestamente no sabría decirte.

Drake frunció el cejo ante el comentario. ¿No era simplemente que los retadores eran más fuertes de lo usual? Analistas en las estadísticas de las ligas usualmente decían que las generaciones exitosas de talento a menudo venían en oleadas, y que las ligas entraron en un período resurgente de talento e interés en los campeonatos regionales luego de que la última oleada terminó, alrededor del tiempo que la Liga Kalos aquella anciana. Entre eso y más o menos hacía un año, la nueva sangre no era tan interesante, y la mayoría de las batallas emocionantes estaban en otros niveles de la liga, como los menos frecuentes torneos de líderes de gimnasio y la Liga de Campeones. El primero era más directo, y la segunda bastante menos.

\- Ya veo. Gracias. – dijo Drake cortando la llamada con la especialista en batallas dobles, y se encontró mirando a la pantalla en blanco. Si no era un cambio de fuerza, ¿qué estaría pasando?

 **…**

El Palacio de la Victoria, también llamado el Salón de la Fama por los niños. En todo su tiempo, Drake no había dejado entrar a nadie en estos privilegiados corredores. Todas las imágenes habían venido anteriores a él.

Caminando entre los corredores, pasó entre un par de estatuas de Dragonite y llegó hasta una estatua hecha del mismo material de un hombre, inmortalizado por siempre en piedra en un atuendo que estaba de moda hacía unos cuantos siglos. El primer Líder Supremo. Pasando dicha estatua había tabletas de piedra impresas y grabados, ocasionalmente con pinturas o cosas así. Todos marcaban a alguien que había derrotado al primer día y se ganó su lugar en el salón.

Continuó caminando entre los recuerdos, hasta que se encontró con una segunda estatua, esta vez de una mujer. La segunda Líder Suprema, detrás de la cual también había más memoriales de aquellos que habían triunfado sobre ella. El primero era, extrañamente, la pintura de un barco con su capitán en la proa, flanqueado por un Gastly y un Haunter. No había tableta impresa, aunque supuso que pedirle a un Gastly que hiciera una huella impresa de manos o pies era algo difícil.

Drake continuó, pasando por más y más estatuas y memoriales. Las ropas se volvían progresivamente más modernas, al igual que los estilos artísticos. Aunque Drake tuvo que hacer una pausa cuando alguien aparentemente solicitó que su retrato en el salón de la liga fuese hecho en un estilo de arte cubista. Eso valió unos cuantos minutos de darle una mirada de "No puedes hablar en serio" antes de seguir viendo por el histórico pasillo.

Eventualmente llegó hasta su propia estatua. Su cara era un poco más afilada entonces, y se veía más juvenil. Y detrás de su estatua no había nada, pues la última entrada al salón de la fama había sido de un entrenador nativo de Kanto llamado Casey Snagem. Dicha foto, mostrando a un Clefairy y Magmortar, había permanecido como la última entrada por años. Había establecido el récord histórico como la racha más larga en un largo tiempo.

Y aun así, parecía que algo le daba las señales de que pronto terminaría.

 **…**

Como en todas las islas en el Archipiélago Naranja, los turistas eran comunes en la Isla Pummelo. No era la más popular de ellas de ninguna manera, pero los negocios en la playa todavía daban unos buenos dólares de los turistas de todas las variedades.

Aunque el consenso general entre los "expertos" era que Alola era mejor sitio para vacacionar, la falta de visitantes de Fiore, Almia y Oblivia que Alola tenía era considerada por muchos razón suficiente para ir a las Islas Naranja y su menos desarrollada infraestructura y menos interesante cultura. Dejando de lado aquellos hechos/opiniones, Drake caminó hacia el borde de la playa, con sus pies haciendo que la madera debajo de él crujiera de una manera placentera a sus oídos, mientras miraba hacia la playa cercana distraídamente. Y la pregunta que todavía lo molestaba seguía zumbando en su cabeza…

\- ¡Y te sigo diciendo, rarito, que no tienes la menor idea! ¡Voy a vencer a Drake!

Ese grito furioso captó su atención. Y además estaba relacionado hacia lo que lo estaba molestando. Después de saltar hacia la arena y caminar un poco, Drake llegó hasta la fuente de la discusión.

\- ¡No solo es el internet! Todo mundo ha estado trabajando en ello, y yo también. ¡Sé que no tengo ningún Pokémon con movimientos de tipo Roca, pero tengo dos que conocen Brillo Mágico!

Por un lado, el que hacía los gritos, era un local. El hecho de que dicho local no estaba vestido para la playa lo hacía muy obvio, ya que solo los turistas venían vestidos para la playa o para ir a surfear. A los locales no les gustaba tanto. Y el buen bronceado que tenía era otro indicio.

Al otro lado había dos personas más jóvenes, probablemente un par de adolescentes. Se veían suficientemente mayores para haber hecho al menos una liga, si lo habían logrado. El que estaba recibiendo el grito llevaba una gorra roja, y un par de shorts negros. Parecían ser solo para relajarse, si el cinturón de Pokébolas que estaba sujeto a ellos era una indicación. No tenía la mejor postura, y sus ojos parecían no estar enfocados en el local, aunque no era por desdén. Más bien, parecía que estaba ocupado mirando todo lo demás, y al mismo tiempo sin mirar nada. Los shorts tenían una etiqueta con un logo BW por un lado, una marca que Drake no reconocía.

La otra era una chica adolescente, con una masiva cabellera de pelo castaño oscuro amarrado en una gran cola de caballo. Parecía que había salido del agua, pues su piel estaba brillando, y además iba vestida con un bikini blanco, y un pareo cubriéndole la cintura, aunque la bolsa que tenía colgada del hombro parecía estar seca. Dicho pareo también tenía un logo BW impreso.

\- La verdad es muy simple actúas como si fuese una solución de meter movimientos para ganar pero al final no son solo movimientos también necesitas fuerza y tipos con atributos como velocidad y resistencia que durante tu fanfarria no tenías de ninguna manera.

Drake parpadeó confuso mientras el adolescente hablaba tan rápido que apenas pudo entenderlo. ¿Acaso el niño se paró para respirar durante toda ese tiempo que habló?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – le gruñó el local al niño, tanto de furia como de confusión.

\- Como te lo dije asumiste que una sola ronda de investigación y algo de entrenamiento es suficiente cuando yo gané después de hacer mucha investigación por años de no solo todo lo que podía hacer mi oponente sino también todo lo que yo podía hacer para contrarrestarlo y crear el equipo más efectivo tú tienes que investigar a Drake y todo lo que Drake podía hacer al igual que lo que tú puedes hacer para manejarlo de la mejor forma lo cual claramente no has hecho solo estás jugando con la posibilidad de que un solo Pokémon te dé problemas lo cual de verdad es una estupidez que hacer.

Respira, chico, respira. ¿Acaso ese chico era… normal? Drake había escuchado historias de fenómenos horribles capaces de controlar las mentes de los Pokémon y de derrumbar ciudades que se hacían pasar por humanos con diferencias notables. ¿Este niño sería uno de ellos?

\- Black… – le dijo la chica con un tono como de recordarle a alguien de pararle a un mal hábito.

El chico, el cual Drake ahora sabía que se llamaba Black, la miró con confusión, antes de, casi de manera automática ante el recordatorio, presionara el botón de una Pokébola en su cinturón. Dicha bola liberó a un Pokémon púrpura y rosado. Se parecía un poco a un Drowzee, pero echaba humo de su nariz como uno de aquellos Pokémon de Hoenn de tipo Fuego. Este flotó sobre la cabeza de Black, y se pegó a ella como si fuese un Shellder a la cola de un Slowpoke. El chico de inmediato se tensó, y su postura mejoró, al igual que su concentración.

\- Solo estaba diciendo. – El chico habló con un tono más claro y lento que lo hizo más comprensible, y reveló lo que parecía ser un acento unovano en sus palabras. – Lo que digo es que no tienes la estrategia correcta para ganar. No puedes ganar sin trabajo duro y con solo un plan a medio cocinar. Quizás si tuvieras un plan completamente preparado, pero estás muy lejos de eso.

Muy bien… ¿así que se equivocaba? Tal vez… esto era muy raro. ¿Se habría dado cuenta el chico que él estaba aquí? La chica definitivamente sí lo había hecho, y el local no… ¿Y qué era este plan del que hablaban exactamente?

\- ¿Qué demo…? – espetó el local ante el cambio de concentración, y la chica sacudió su cabeza.

\- Necesita algo de ayuda para concentrarse, a veces pensar demasiado hace que su cabeza no pueda manejarlo todo la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque cuando se concentra, puede lograr muchas cosas. Nunca nos presentamos, ¿verdad? Su nombre es Black Gaiman, el ganador de la última conferencia de Unova en Vertress. Yo soy su supervisora para la agencia BW, White.

\- ¡¿Campeón?! – exclamó el local en shock.

\- Ganador de la conferencia. El Campeón es Alder, aunque estoy planeando todavía cómo derrotarlo, y a un último miembro del Alto Mando más allá de la diferencia de fuerza. Marshall tiene un nuevo Sawk capaz de incrementar su poder con algo llamado Feno…

\- Si no eres un campeón, ¿por qué debería escucharte? – Claramente el local no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las ligas. Solo podía culpar a la concentración en su propia conferencia, y a su propia falta de derrotas.

\- Porque a diferencia de ti, él venció a ocho gimnasios, y luego a siete poderosos entrenadores para ganar la liga. Y todo sin sufrir ni una sola derrota. – declaró White.

Drake sabía que no haber perdido con siete poderosos entrenadores en la liga era de cierto modo un requerimiento, pero el local no pareció verlo, y pareció haber perdido los ánimos. Se echó para atrás, primero un paso, luego dos, y entonces echó a correr a toda prisa. Solo fue entonces que el ganador de la conferencia Black pareció notar su presencia.

\- Oh, así que tú eres el sujeto con el Dragonite. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? – preguntó Black.

\- Desde antes que te pusieras ese… – Drake señaló la cosa rosa en su cabeza, que seguía chupándole a su entrenador como si fuese un refresco. – Pero eso no importa. ¿Qué trae a un ganador de una conferencia de la liga a Pummelo? Aunque estás más que calificado para pelear contra mí, tienes que ganarte el derecho igual que el resto…

\- Está de vacaciones. – declaró firmemente White, cortando la idea de que fuese en busca de medallas antes que fuera a surgir. Sin embargo, bajo la firmeza había genuina preocupación.

\- Entrené demasiado duro, y solo tenemos que tener más cuidado el próximo mes cuando volvamos a casa. – fue todo lo que dijo Black para elaborar. White le dio una mirada que sugería que no era un simple caso de haberse desmayado por el agotamiento, pero Drake no presionó más en el asunto.

De no ser ese el caso, había dos cosas que podría hacer ahora. O podía despedirse de ellos y continuar tratando de averiguar lo que estaba pasando, o ver si ya lo sabían. La segunda opción era un tiro muy largo, pero… no tenía nada que perder.

\- Ustedes y el otro sujeto estaban discutiendo algo sobre Dragonite y yo. ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Drake.

Ya que White no parecía lista para arrastrar a Black lejos de allí, bien podría conseguir que le dieran una respuesta. Black abrió la boca por un momento, pero White metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó una tablet.

\- Gracias. – le dijo él mientras empezaba a juguetear con ella.

Drake se quedó mirando al joven mientras este observaba la tablet que su compañera/jefa/asesora le había dado, notándolo deslizar los dedos o apretar a intervalos aleatorios. Todo el tiempo, el Pokémon unovano rosa le mordisqueaba la cabeza, presumiblemente actuando también como sombrero de sol. Finalmente se detuvo y le entregó la tablet a su jefa sin decir ni una palabra más.

\- Solo necesitaba revisar algo para estar seguro, pero lo que pasa es de hecho bastante obvio. Me sorprende que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta. – dijo Black con total honestidad y sin un ápice de malicia.

Por la esquina del ojo, Drake notó que White tomaba una expresión de agonía por el comentario, y el tic en la boca sugería que esto no era poco común.

\- Muy bien, señor ganador de la Liga Unovana, si es tan obvio como dices que es. – Drake tenía un pequeño filo en la voz, mientras el reciente ganador en la reciente Conferencia Vertress le devolvía la mirada con seriedad.

\- Golem se derrotó a sí mismo al usar Terremoto con Electabuzz mientras todavía tenía Filo de Roca, Vileplume tenía Brillo Mágico y Giga Drenado, Tyranitar tenía Filo de Roca y Pulso Oscuro, Jynx tenía Psicochoque y Rayo de Hielo, Golbat tenía Tóxico y varios ataques claramente para ganar tiempo, una táctica que un Shuckle puede imitar.

\- Y eso significa… – Drake seguía sin entender.

\- La anterior retadora que estaba de vacaciones desde Hoenn trajo un Absol con Mega Cuerno y Filo de Roca, un Medicham con Puño de Hielo, una Kirlia con Fuerza Psíquica y Brillo Mágico, una Froslass con Ventisca, un Vibrava con Aliento de Dragón y Poder de la Tierra, y un Aggron con Avalancha de Rocas.

\- Sigo sin…

\- El que vino antes de ella tuvo la misma planeación básica, y el otro que vino antes también, al igual que el otro, otro que vino antes. Este patrón se repite ya desde hace tiempo, y poco a poco va a ir avanzando.

\- ¡¿Cuál patrón?! – exigió Drake que le dieran una respuesta. El unovano simplemente le echó una mirada.

\- Tu estilo de batalla ha sido descifrado y desmantelado. – declaró Black simplemente. – La gente está armando sus equipos alrededor de la idea de que serán capaces de pelear contra Dragonite con la idea de que primero pueden, y a menudo lo hacen, manejar al resto de tu equipo y luego buscan derrotar a Dragonite con una estrategia de guantelete. Se me ocurren al menos unos doce equipos diferentes con arreglos igualmente eficientes para hacerlo, y al menos unos veinte más que tienen una aceptable posibilidad de éxito que me vienen a la cabeza justo ahora. Algunos, como tu anterior retador, subestiman al resto de tus Pokémon y sufren la derrota antes de poder pelear con Dragonite, pero los demás notan su fracaso y lo toman en consideración. Cada derrota incrementa lo que la gente puede utilizar, suficientes hechos y estrategias que ocupan foros de internet completos dedicados únicamente a perfeccionar la estrategia para derrotarte. Algunos de ellos hasta reciben fondos y están bien mantenidos. Si esto sigue así, vas a perder. Puede que sea mañana, o la próxima semana, o en un año, pero sucederá. Y será porque tu metodología y tácticas han sido totalmente descifradas.

Black terminó de elaborar mientras White volteaba la tablet y le mostraba lo que Black había estado observando. Devolviéndole la mirada, iluminado electrónicamente y directo desde el internet, había un sitio web con su foto en él. Al igual que todos sus Pokémon, con Dragonite iluminado con click mostrando data junto a él. Más data de la que Drake había visto en algunos libros de texto. Y encima de la data, y de su foto, había un banner con una oración muy simple.

 **Planes en constante evolución para derrotar a Drake: cada derrota hace que estos datos sean más y más precisos. Utilizarlos para finalmente derrotar a Drake.**

 **...**

El cuidador del Palacio de la Victoria lo encontró sentado en el centro del palacio, mirando la línea de los ganadores.

\- … ¿Así que encontraste el sitio web? – La pregunta no era realmente tal.

Drake no respondió, simplemente siguió mirando en silencio.

\- Debo admitirlo, lo encuentro algo inquietante, pero estoy seguro que puedes encontrar sitios web como ese sobre Alder, Cynthia y el resto. Diablos, ya que es el internet, esos dos hasta se salvan de que los mencionen por nombre.

Drake oyó las palabras del cuidador, pero no respondió a ellas. En vez de eso, dijo algo totalmente diferente.

\- … ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó Drake vagamente, sin dirigirse en realidad al cuidador en específico.

\- Bueno, supongo que perder. A diferencia de Alder y Cynthia, no vas a perder tu trabajo por eso. – dijo el cuidador simplemente mientras Drake sacudía la cabeza.

\- No puedo hacer eso.

\- … ¿Necesito recordarte de nuevo que no eres un campeón de la variedad "pierde y tendrás que marcharte"? – le recordó el cuidador amablemente. Drake se puso de pie, volteando a verlo y agarrando la Pokébola de Dragonite.

\- Cuando Dragonite y yo empezamos a trabajar juntos, le prometí que llegaríamos a la cima y nunca seríamos derrotados. Jamás he perdido una batalla, así que he mantenido mi promesa. No quiero romperla.

\- Podrías simplemente retirarte. Drake, el Líder Principal de las Islas Naranja, anuncia su retiro. Se retira invicto, y comienza el proceso de elegir a un nuevo Líder de Gimnasio Principal. – ofreció a modo de sugerencia el cuidador.

Drake frunció el cejo. Esa… era la manera más lógica de mantener su promesa. En vez de esperar que alguien usara ese sitio web y tuviera suerte, se retiraría mientras estaba en la cima. Mantendría su promesa, y el internet podría buscarse a otra persona contra quien planear.

Aun así… la idea de hacer eso, de tomar la salida lógica y retirarse… no sentaba bien con él. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Sería porque no quería huir de su problema? ¿O porque sentía que traicionaría su promesa en espíritu, aunque no fuese en palabras? ¿Acaso no tenía idea de lo que haría consigo mismo una vez que se retirara? No era como que pudiera mudarse a la Aldea Agate: ¡no estaba en la edad donde no necesitase entretenimiento más allá de tomar jugo de ciruelas pasas!

\- Por supuesto, esa es la forma lógica de evadir tu miedo, y la única forma a prueba de tontos. Tal vez prefieras hacer algo más. – musitó el cuidador mientras caminaba hacia el retrato del primer vencedor antes de volverse para encararlo. – Solo veo dos maneras en que puedes seguir adelante, Drake. Una es que necesitas entrenar más Pokémon aparte de los seis que usas actualmente. Con un equipo mixto, será más difícil que planeen contra ti.

\- Sí estás al tanto de lo que eso me tomaría, asumiendo que pudiera trabajar en eso un día sí y un día no, como un entrenador joven, ¿verdad? – señaló Drake mientras el cuidador asentía.

\- Sí, ese sería el problema con ese plan. Tu entrenamiento sería interrumpido por los retadores, y tendrías que encontrar la forma de superar tus propios obstáculos antes que ellos te superen a ti. Es posible, sí, y la recompensa sería grande si lo logras, pero implica mucho tiempo y mucho estrés.

\- Sugeriste una segunda opción. – recordó Drake mientras el cuidador asentía.

\- Sí, lo hice. La otra opción es que simplemente encuentres una manera de darte más poder, aun en la meseta que alguien como tú ha alcanzado.

Un hecho sobre los entrenadores de élite era que siempre alcanzaban un punto en que el tiempo que sus Pokémon tardaban en volverse aún más fuertes se volvía un proceso mucho más arduo por poca recompensa. Sí podían hacerse más fuertes, pero el proceso era mucho más lento.

El cuidador levantó su teléfono, que en ese momento estaba en la página de una aerolínea, específicamente para vuelos hacia una ciudad. Una ciudad muy lejos de las Islas Naranja.

\- ¿Ciudad Shalour? – leyó Drake el nombre de la ciudad confuso. Nunca había escuchado de ella.

\- Sí. Ciudad Shalour es una ciudad kalosiana, famosa por sus maravillosas playas. También es el hogar de un hombre llamado Gurkinn, quien creo que podrá ayudarte a incrementar el poder al que ahora tienes acceso. Vive en una torre en la costa de la ciudad, que también funciona como gimnasio Pokémon para la Liga Kalos.

\- ¿Gurkinn? – cuestionó Drake mientras el cuidador asentía.

\- Aunque el que una persona normal vaya a pedirle ayuda sería probablemente un esfuerzo infructuoso, un Líder de Gimnasio Principal como tú tendría más suerte que la mayoría. Si no es así, su especialidad no es tan exclusiva que solo él podría ayudarte.

\- ¿Y su especialidad es qué, hacer cien abdominales y cien sentadillas? – preguntó Drake mientras el cuidador le sonreía.

\- Te lo diría, pero siento que si sabes lo que puede hacer por ti y preguntarle al respecto hará menos probable que te ayude. Así que, si estás dispuesto a pedir algunos de tus días de vacaciones pagados, con gusto te prestaré mis aerolíneas. Eso sí, tendrás que pagar el boleto de vuelta, eso queda de tu cuenta.

Drake se quedó viendo al hombre por un momento, antes de sonreír.

\- Bueno, ciertamente puedo permitírmelo. Días de vacaciones… ¿crees que pueda extenderlos si les digo que es un viaje de entrenamiento?

\- Uno pensaría que sí, pero ir a un lugar lleno de playas y hermosas mujeres no dice "viaje de entrenamiento" de la misma manera que lo dicen unas montañas heladas. – señaló el cuidador.

Buen punto. Eso sonaba más a que querría ir a una de esas famosas playas nudistas en Kalos.

* * *

 ** _Días más tarde, a bordo de un avión…_**

El océano era interesante de mirar, durante la primera hora. Luego de ese punto, se volvía tedioso, igual que las nubes. El asiento de clase económica también se volvía irritante la mitad del tiempo.

\- "Cuando vuele a casa, compraré mi propio boleto." – decidió Drake. No iba a viajar de nuevo en clase económica.

Era un Líder de Gimnasio Principal al que le pagaban más de lo que necesitaba francamente. Y ya que no donaba suficiente a la caridad, podría bien gastarlo en un asiento con espacio y en el que hubieran puesto esfuerzo para elaborar.

\- Lo único que estoy diciendo es que consigues por lo que pagas. Lo que no pagas de impuestos lo pagas en cuentas de hospital y peajes en carreteras.

Y también estaba la discusión política que ocurría en la fila frente a él. A diferencia del resto de la gente en el armatoste volador, no había podido dormirse. Parte de la culpa la tenían a los dos sujetos enfrente de él discutiendo de política durante las últimas tres horas.

\- Lo dices como que todo mundo tiene que pagar por lo que usa. ¿Para qué usar mis impuestos en ferrys que nunca voy a utilizar?

\- Porque la gente que paga el ferry también paga los túneles en las montañas que usas, que ellos tampoco llegarán a ver tanto como tú pagas por el ferry.

¿Lo arrestarían si dejaba salir a Dragonite para que les echara una mirada asesina? ¿Estaba eso permitido en los aviones? ¿Sacar a un Pokémon para darle una mirada a alguien y que cerrara la boca, pero sin que lanzara ningún ataque?

Después de pensarlo un poco, Drake decidió que sí, probablemente haría que lo arrestaran, así que no valía la pena. Aunque una hora después empezó a considerarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿No ves que el mundo se mueve demasiado rápido? Nada tiene tiempo de descansar ahora, siempre es alguna nueva cruzada. – argumentó el sujeto conservador.

\- Tú lo que quieres es que el mundo se detenga por completo. Las cosas se mueven porque vivimos en una nueva era de progreso. El mundo está mejorando, y la gente quiere esforzarse por hacerlo aún mejor.

¿No debería haberles dado sed por el vuelo a estas alturas para que se quedaran callados? ¿Sería que las azafatas seguían trayéndoles agua? ¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso para que dejaran de discutir?

\- Y al tratar de hacer algo así de imposible, ¿qué hemos perdido? Además, ¿qué es realmente la perfección? Todos los que quieren crear lo que piensan que es un mondo perfecto no se preguntan si es perfecto para otra gente que no sean ellos mismos. Ustedes los liberales se preocupan tanto con si pueden o no cambiar algo, que no se paran a pensar si realmente DEBERÍAN cambiarlo.

Lo primero que haría al llegar a Kalos sería buscarse un hotel. Un hotel en el cual dormir a pierna suelta después de este vuelo. ¡Con mil demonios!

\- Ni siquiera usaste bien la diferencia. Ian Malcom difícilmente es un personaje conservador. – notó el sujeto liberal mientras continuaba la tortura.

…

Los hoteles en Kalos tenían buenas camas. Buenas para olvidarse de vuelos tortuosos y llenos de gente cuyas discusiones no dejaban dormir y desafiaban las necesidades humanas de hidratación. Salido de este pequeño viaje por las profundidades de la locura y el dolor, Drake echó una mirada a la ciudad a donde lo enviaron para mejorarse a sí mismo.

Era una ciudad construida sobre más colinas de las que estaba acostumbrado a ver en las Islas Naranja, pues las calles subían y bajaban al azar, casi como una montaña rusa en un parque temático. La gente parecía tratarlo con normalidad, pero Drake no podía evitar verlo con interés. ¿Sería lo que sentían los turistas al venir a las Islas Naranja?

Las olas golpeaban contra la costa de la ciudad, sobre la cual se alzaba una gran torre de piedra. Se veía más antigua incluso que el Palacio de la Victoria de la Liga Naranja, que Drake siempre había considerado la cosa más antigua que conocía. A comparación de la torre que podía ver en la distancia, sin embargo, parecía más como un entrenador novato que se enfrentaba a uno de los viejos campeones. Como Alder, pero que se quedaba en un solo lugar. Y que estaba más afeitado.

Ese era el lugar a donde tenía que ir, así que se dirigió hacia allá de inmediato.

…

Drake se dio cuenta de algo con la gente de Kalos mientras atravesaba las calles de la ciudad. Parecían realmente abiertos sobre llevar a sus Pokémon afuera con ellos. Estos se paraban junto a ellos, caminaban junto a ellos, les ayudaban a cargar bolsas y paquetes mientras dejaban correo en lugares y tiendas… era algo que de verdad sobresalía mientras miraba alrededor.

Reconoció algunos de ellos: Mr. Mime y Slowpoke, Oddish y Heracross. Aunque también vio algunos con los que no estaba familiarizado. Una especie de Pokémon azul y blanco con mejillas como un Pikachu, un gato púrpura con ojos grandes que parecieron seguirlo cuando le pasó al lado, y una bola de pelos azul con alas y nariz en forma de corazón.

Se detuvo en el medio de la calle y cogió la Pokébola que colgaba de su cuello con la mano antes de activarla. En un instante Dragonite estaba frente a él, confundido de por qué estaba afuera.

\- Parece que por aquí es muy común dejar que los Pokémon paseen contigo. ¿Qué dices, Dragonite, hacemos igual que los kalosianos?

Dragonite miró a su alrededor por un momento antes de asentir, y los dos continuaron caminando por la ciudad juntos.

Drake notó que hubo un ligero cambio en la atmósfera al hacerlo, un cambio muy sutil en cómo la gente lo miraba. Le daban miradas un poco más… algo. ¿Felices? ¿De aceptación? ¿Aprobación? Fuera lo que fuera, se sentía positivo.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras, los ojos de Drake se vieron atraídos hacia el borde del camino, donde había un parque al aire libre. Y en el cual, estaba concluyendo una batalla.

\- ¡Eevee! – Un entrenador de pelo negro vestido con un chaleco del mismo color dio una orden mientras una mancha blanca chocaba contra otro Dragonite.

Su propio Dragonite se detuvo para dar un gemido de simpatía por el sufrimiento del otro Dragonite, y Drake tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Ese golpe no debió ser nada agradable. El Dragonite se desplomó derrotado cuando la mancha blanca se detuvo a los pies del entrenador de chaleco negro, revelando a un Eevee de colores pálidos, blanco como fantasma. El entrenador del Dragonite se quedó viendo a su oponente con incredulidad, y Drake no pudo evitar levantar una ceja.

Ese Eevee no se veía ni con un rasguño, y eso que el Dragonite no se veía nada mal entrenado. Claro que no se comparaba con su propio Dragonite, el único otro que podría igualársele era el que le pertenecía a Lance. Sin embargo, difícilmente se le podría llamar débil o mal entrenado. Y ese Eevee lo había masacrado totalmente.

\- Y bien, Dragonite, ¿crees que este sujeto Gurkinn le haya hecho algo a ese Eevee que sería lo que puede hacer por nosotros, o solo es que así son los entrenadores kalosianos y el sujeto tendrá otra cosa bajo la manga? – se preguntó Drake en voz alta.

\- ¡Wooo! – respondió Dragonite en un tono que sugería total incertidumbre.

…

Con un fuerte empujón, Drake abrió la puerta. Esta crujió al abrirse, incluso mientras Dragonite se movía para ayudarlo, pero se detuvo al ver que no hizo falta. La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando un recibidor con escaleras en espiral que iban hacia arriba y debajo de la torre.

Drake se quedó viendo la escalera que iba hacia abajo, inseguro de cómo funcionaría eso. Esta torre estaba construida sobre un banco de arena, ¿correcto? ¿Cómo tendría un sótano? ¿O no se habría fijado en algo más, como un banco de tierra más sólida?

\- Woo. – Dragonite señaló hacia el centro de la torre, y Drake siguió el gesto de su compañero.

Al seguir el dedo hacia arriba, notó que no era más que una simple torre redonda hecha de ladrillos. Tenía una estatua masiva en la cima, más grande que cualquiera que hubiera visto en las Islas Naranja. Era de un Pokémon, aunque de uno que Drake jamás había visto antes. Parecía de tipo Luchador.

La torre se sacudió y Dragonite le dio una mirada que conocía muy bien. Una batalla estaba en curso abajo. Y seguir el ruido probablemente le ayudaría a encontrar al hombre llamado Gurkinn. Sin tardanza los dos bajaron las escaleras, y en efecto, abajo encontraron personas, una de las cuales posiblemente fuese Gurkinn. También que había una batalla de gimnasio en progreso.

\- ¡Lanzallamas! – gritaron dos voces al mismo tiempo.

Una batalla de gimnasio de dos contra uno, parecía. Drake se encontró en un balcón que ofrecía vista completa del campo de batalla, construido sobre una especie de piedra, y el campo iluminado por antorchas se encendió con dos ataques de fuego. Uno de ellos era un Houndoom, un Pokémon que Drake había visto antes. El otro venía de un Pokémon que nunca había visto que parecía un candelabro colgante.

Los dos ataques de fuego volaron hacia un par de Pokémon comandados por un hombre mayor, delgado y con unos enormes mechones de pelo sobre su cabeza calva (o si eran unas cejas masivas, Drake no estaba seguro). Uno de los Pokémon Drake lo conocía: un Machamp. Dicho Machamp saltó enfrente del otro Pokémon antes de usar Protección, recibiendo el Lanzallamas de frente sin recibir daño. Detrás del Machamp había un Pokémon que se parecía enormemente a la estatua que había visto al entrar: un Pokémon azul y negro de constitución delgada. Sin embargo, algunos detalles eran diferentes.

El anciano dejó salir un "hmph" al cesar las llamas antes de darles una mirada a sus dos oponentes por un largo rato.

\- ¡En estos días antes de la Liga, pierden su tiempo tanto como el mío! ¡¿En serio creen que pueden probarse a sí mismos de esta manera?!

\- ¿Y qué más quiere ver? Ambos hemos entrenado duro, y nuestros Pokémon confían en nosotros. ¡Gallade y yo no acabamos con ese Hawlucha suyo porque él confía en mí y sabe que yo lo hago al ciento por ciento! – le dijo un entrenador de piel pálida de unos dieciséis años, con ojos rosas y ropas holgadas, hablando con un acento de Johto.

El anciano sacudió su cabeza mientras el otro entrenador, probablemente el dueño del Pokémon desconocido que parecía lámpara elegante, tenía algo más que decirle en un tono más molesto, ayudado por su acento urbano unovano.

\- Escuche, anciano, ya hemos estado aquí para saber qué hace falta para la Mega Evolución, y creemos que estamos listos para hacerlo. Si no es así, ¿por qué no nos dice de una vez qué nos hace falta? – declaró el joven de piel oscura y pelo en rastas.

\- ¿Mega qué? – se preguntó Drake.

\- No tengo tiempo para esto. – declaró el anciano mientras el Pokémon detrás de Machamp se lanzaba al frente, y Drake notó por primera vez que tenía un sujetador de metal verde en su brazo derecho. Incrustada en él había una especie de piedra. – Si se rehúsan a ver lo que les falta, permítanme demostrárselos.

\- ¡¿No puede al menos decirlo como una persona normal?! – demandó el unovano mientras el anciano levantaba un guante con una piedra redonda fijada en el dorso. Presionándolo, dos chorros de luz salieron disparados de él y hacia el sujetador del Pokémon. Dicho Pokémon comenzó a evolucionar en un color naranja.

Drake y Dragonite se quedaron viendo en shock cómo el Pokémon se convertía en exactamente el mismo representado por la estatua de la torre, mientras una onda de energía pura salía disparada de él como un huracán. Dragonite lo empujó fuera del camino de la onda directa de impacto y lo recibió directamente, un acto compartido por los dos Pokémon que disparaban fuego, aunque con menos empujones. Sus entrenadores solo sintieron una fracción de la fuerza, aunque ambos se quedaron viendo a lo que acababa de suceder con algo de terror.

\- Esto es lo más cerca de Mega Evolución que lograrán ustedes dos: ¡Hueso Veloz! – declaró el anciano, que probablemente fuese Gurkinn, mientras el Pokémon golpeaba sus puños uno contra el otro, antes de volver a separarlos.

En cada mano, el Pokémon ahora tenía un par de huesos de energía que brillaban de color azul. Dragonite emitió un siseo. Drake lo reconoció como un siseo de "eso es muy poderoso".

\- ¡Ola de Calor! – ordenó el entrenador de rastas mientras el Pokémon candelabro saltaba frente al Houndoom y comenzaba a liberar una onda roja de calor sólido.

El Pokémon Mega Evolucionado lo evitó saltando. Saltando hasta alcanzar el techo, utilizándolo para impulsarse contra los dos Pokémon de Fuego como si nada hubiera pasado. Entretanto, Machamp usó Protección para evitar la Ola de Calor.

\- … ¡Intenta Pulso Oscuro! – gritó el entrenador de Houndoom, que escupió una ola de energía de oscuridad en espiral.

El Hueso Veloz cortó el ataque como si fuera papel, antes de golpear a ambos Pokémon de Fuego con los huesos. Ambos salieron volando contra una pared, y sus entrenadores salieron corriendo tras ellos con urgente preocupación. El anciano sacudió su cabeza mientras el Pokémon volvía a brillar, convirtiéndose en lo que era antes que ocurriera esa cosa de la Mega Evolución.

\- Tú allá arriba, espérame un momento y en breve te atiendo. – dijo el anciano dirigiéndose hacia él.

…

El hombre hizo que se sentaran a tomar algo de té, los cuatro. El hombre y su Pokémon sorbieron sus tazas con una facilidad increíble, mientras Drake se tomó la suya algo extrañado. Él no era de los que tomaban té. Aunque le iba mejor que a Dragonite, que tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta que le estaban ofreciendo té antes de tratar de descifrar cómo tomárselo. Por suerte, la taza parecía hecha de un material menos rompible, y lo bastante grande como para que no fuese un espectáculo ridículo de un Dragonite tomando de una taza hecha claramente para humanos.

\- Debo admitirlo, el té es una rara preferencia para los Pokémon. Mi Lucario es uno de los pocos que lo toma conmigo voluntariamente, aunque considero que es cortés ofrecérselo a todos los presentes. Pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. ¿Qué trae al Líder Principal del Grupo Naranja a la Torre de la Maestría, a ver al gurú de la Mega Evolución Gurkinn?

\- ¿Usted sabe mi nombre? – Drake se sorprendió. El Grupo Naranja no era exactamente super famoso.

\- Veo la televisión, igual que todos los demás. – dijo el hombre simplemente.

Ya con la explicación dada, Drake decidió dejarle a Gurkinn un pequeño respiro, antes de comenzar a explicar.

Le contó a Gurkinn de lo que había estado notando de sus victorias recientemente, el descubrimiento de la documentación sobre sus debilidades, y cómo se estaban formando planes para poder derrotarlo. Le explicó también la razón por la cual vino aquí, por qué acudía a él específicamente, y que no tenía idea de lo que tendría que ofrecerle antes de llegar. Drake se imaginó que probablemente ya era hora de ponerlo sobre la mesa.

\- Ya veo… entonces dime, ¿por qué no puedes simplemente retirarte si lo que buscas es tener un récord intacto? – cuestionó Gurkinn, aunque había un extraño tono en su voz que Drake no lograba distinguir del todo. Dragonite no se dio cuenta, aunque probablemente eso tenía que ver con el hecho de que tenía dificultades con el protocolo de agarrar y beber su taza de té.

\- Cuando Dragonite y yo comenzamos nuestro tiempo juntos como compañeros, le prometí que llegaríamos a la cima y que nunca perderíamos. Esa promesa la hice hace veinte años, y nunca la he roto. Quiero asegurarme de mantenerla así.

\- Hiciste una promesa muy peligrosa. – observó Gurkinn. – Pensar que viajarías tan lejos de tu hogar, simplemente bajo la impresión de que podría ayudarte. O que incluso estaría dispuesto a hacerlo.

Dragonite dejó caer la taza ante la declaración de Gurkinn, gruñendo y echándole una mirada enojada al anciano. Lucario bajó su taza antes de devolverle la misma mirada a Dragonite. Drake prefirió tomar esto con un poco menos de enojo.

\- Oh, ¿y por qué dice que no puede ayudarme? – cuestionó Drake mientras Gurkinn tomaba un sorbo lento de su té. Este le respondió luego de bajar su taza.

\- Para empezar, si viniste por un Mega Dragonite, viniste por nada. La Mega Evolución no se conoce que sea posible para un Dragonite. No es imposible encontrar nuevas Mega Piedras, y el hecho de que Aerodactyl puede Mega Evolucionar fue descubierto durante mi propia vida, por ejemplo, pero yo que tú no contendría mi aliento, a menos que alguna otra región se esté guardando el secreto recelosamente. Aunque soy plenamente consciente de que tienes más que solo a Dragonite.

\- Y la razón por la cual no quiere ayudarme a trabajar con mis otros Pokémon es… – presionó Drake mientras el anciano lo veía con neutralidad.

\- Hay multitud de razones. Primero, es que honestamente hoy en día hay demasiadas personas que usan la Mega Evolución en mi opinión. La Mega Evolución debería ser un arte raro del cual solo unos cuantos son dignos, pero se están encontrando Piedras Activadoras y Mega Piedras por todas partes. Por todos los cielos, un tipo gordo de Kanto las entregó como regalo solo por entrar a un torneo.

\- ¿Preferiría que solo fuera para los que usted considera dignos, sea lo que sea lo que está buscando? – cuestionó Drake al hombre, que asintió.

\- En un mundo ideal, sí. Sin embargo, soy plenamente consciente de que eso no es más que un sueño, y que sería una pesadilla tratar de volverlo realidad. Por supuesto, la segunda razón es que si estuviera interesado en entrenarte, tendrías que quedarte conmigo hasta que puedas usar apropiadamente la Mega Evolución, y dudo que un Líder de Gimnasio Principal como tú tenga tantos años de sobra.

\- ¿Años? – preguntó Drake incrédulo.

\- A menos que quisieras hacerlo mal. Si uno hace mal la Mega Evolución, el proceso causa problemas para los Pokémon. La cola y las garras de Houndoom se derriten, Absol se vuelve peligroso para la gente débil sin voluntad fuerte, y todos desde Lucario hasta Salamence se convierten en agresores incontrolables. Lo último que quisiera es que haya gente corriendo por allí sin tener una clara comprensión de lo que necesitan hacer para evitar que ese tipo de cosas ocurran.

\- ¿Qué dice? – exclamó Drake. Gurkinn debió haber notado su expresión, aunque solo tomó otro sorbo de té.

\- Finalmente, no te conozco. No tengo forma de saber si estás manchado de maldad.

\- ¿Manchado de…? – preguntó Drake incrédulo.

\- Maldad. He visto a demasiadas personas que usan la Mega Evolución para propósitos malignos en mis tiempos. Yo estaba vivo cuando un sujeto rebelde destruyó tu lado de los bosques con un Gyarados.

\- ¿No querrá decir veinte Gyarados…? Eso no es ni de cerca mi "lado de los bosques". – dijo Drake. La costa oeste de Johto y las Islas Naranja difícilmente estaban cerca entre sí. ¡Si Pummelo era una de las islas más al norte, y todavía seguía bien lejos de allí!

\- Por supuesto, no estoy diciendo que la maldad no sea algo que no se encuentra aquí. En mis días, fui entrenado junto con un joven cuyo corazón estaba lleno de maldad. Tarasque era su nombre, y en sus manos la Mega Evolución fue usada para propósitos malignos.

\- ¿Y eso cómo me descalifica? Difícilmente estoy en posición de usar un Mega Ditto para cometer fraude de impuestos. – dijo Drake cuestionando al anciano, que rodó los ojos.

\- Primero que nada, jamás he oído de una Mega Evolución para un Ditto. En cuanto a tu pregunta, es obvio que Tarasque iba a ser un problema. Su padre estaba en prisión cuando él vino aquí, y se quedó allí hasta que murió.

Drake se quedó viendo al hombre por un momento, preguntándose si estaría hablando en serio. El siguiente sorbo de té que se tomó fue bastante serio, y finalmente Drake explotó.

\- No puede hablar en serio. ¡Solo porque alguien esté en prisión no lo hace malvado, y eso tampoco hace que la gente con la que están emparentada sea culpable!

\- Puedo asegurarte que el padre de Tarasque estaba allí por buenas razones. La investigación fue llevada a cabo por fiscales impecables y oficiales de policía con registros totalmente limpios. Hoy día todavía se enseña a llevar a cabo investigaciones perfectas para evitar errores basados en parcialidades…

\- ¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir! – Drake ya no estaba discutiendo sobre falsos aprisionamientos e incompetencia policíaca. – Solo porque uno de sus padres sea un criminal eso no te convierte en uno. Mi madre era una costurera, y aun así yo no puedo coser nada sin picarme las manos, pero bajo su lógica, yo debería ser capaz de hacer trajes de tres piezas.

\- Difícilmente esa sería mi lógica. Esa es una habilidad aprendida que probablemente solo inicia con los dedos de un sastre. La maldad es algo que se hereda, y no tengo idea de si tú estás limpio de ella. Tendría que rastrear tu linaje al menos tres generaciones para estar seguro. – dijo Gurkinn simplemente.

\- ¿Entonces qué, solo porque PODRÍA haber un ladrón en mi árbol genealógico, usted no me va a ayudar? – cuestionó Drake mientras Gurkinn sacudía su cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué crees que estaría haciendo en los años de entrenamiento? Eso sería la segunda cosa que verificaría. Necesitaría también ver si eres digno de la Mega Evolución primero, y luego necesito verificar que no estés manchado. Pero por supuesto, con la restricción de tiempo bajo la que sin duda te encuentras…

\- ¿Imagino que simplemente explicar cómo no hacer "mal" la Mega Evolución y un curso intensivo no son opciones, incluso aunque usted pasara la mitad de él viendo cómo mi abuelo se ganaba la vida? – preguntó Drake en tono monocorde.

\- Eso es correcto. – asintió Gurkinn.

\- Bien, entonces creo que ya desperdicié suficiente tiempo aquí. – Drake se puso de pie, mientras Gurkinn tomaba otro sorbo de té.

\- Difícilmente. Ahora sabes lo que venías a buscar y tomaste una taza de té kalosiano sin tener que pagar por ella. Los impuestos tal vez paguen mi tratamiento dental, pero admito que puede ser molesto lidiar con ellos. Además, fue agradable hablar otra vez con alguien.

Drake se quedó viendo al hombre por un momento, mientras Dragonite se movía para abrirle la puerta.

\- Si así es como le habla a la gente, puedo entender por qué vive completamente solo en este lugar.

Y con esa declaración, Drake se marchó, seguido por Dragonite. El Líder del Grupo Naranja pretendió que no se dio cuenta cuando Dragonite le sacaba el dedo a Gurkinn antes de marcharse.

 ** _Esta historia continuará…_**

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, y aquí viene el siguiente multicapítulos. Por suerte, este ya fue actualizado recientemente, así que postearé en breve tanto los dos capítulos que hay en Chronicles como el nuevo que se publicó. Así tienen algo nuevo para leer. De nuevo, creo que dejaré un poco algunos de los comentarios del original, como que puedo simpatizar con Drake y sus torturas al oír charlas de política durante un viaje, casi tan malo como soportar reguetones y vallenatos.

Black no es un bloodliner. Está basado en el Black del manga Adventures, aunque no es una réplica exacta. Él y White no conocen a N, y tampoco está seguro de si tiene historia con las versiones de Reset de Cheren y Bianca. Más o menos trabaja para la agencia BW para pagar deudas, y sí tiene en su roster a las versiones de Brav, Musha, Bo, Tula y Costa. Y White no es la misma Hilda que ha aparecido en la historia principal.

El chico del Eevee tampoco es bloodliner. Ese es el personaje principal de una historia llamada "Walking with Gods", escrita por **Vinylshadow,** que es nuestro regular artista para portadas en el Resetverso. Su nombre es Ezra (sin relación alguna con el de Star Wars Rebels), para quien esté interesado.Y los que pelearon con Gurkinn también son totalmente humanos, y se llaman Terry y Jovantry, y le pertenecen a un usuario de Spacebattles.

Seguidamente en este mini-arco, posiblemente los reclutas más inteligentes del Equipo Flare, algunos personajes del Especial de Navidad, y la Montaña Pomace. ¡Sigan en sintonía!


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Drake (Liga Naranja)**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE II)**

* * *

 _ **Ciudad Shalour…**_

\- Ese viejo de verdad es muy desagradable, ¿verdad?

Era muy raro oír a una Enfermera Joy enojada con algo, pero Drake estuvo lo bastante cerca para oír lo que dijo. En ese momento descansaba en un Centro Pokémon mientras Dragonite estaba atrás recibiendo algo para el estómago (el té al parecer no le cayó del todo bien). Otra cosa rara era que esta Enfermera Joy tenía aspecto de anciana, con pelo rosa veteado de gris y una cara algo arrugada que se veía lo bastante mayor para haber sido joven en la época de Gurkinn. ¿Sería esto normal en Kalos?

\- Mi nieta está en una cita con una agradable Jenny el día de hoy, si te preguntas por qué te atiende una vieja bruja. – dijo en tono de broma la Joy anciana mientras él parpadeaba y negaba con la cabeza. Tampoco era que fuese a usar el término "bruja". – Ese viejo tiene un palo metido hasta el fondo en su trasero respecto a la Mega Evolución desde hace años.

La anciana lo atrapó con la guardia baja ante el uso de semejante lenguaje, lo que pareció divertirla cuando notó su expresión de sorpresa antes de proseguir.

\- Ha sido así desde lo de Tarasque.

\- ¿Y qué hizo ese sujeto exactamente? – preguntó Drake. – ¿Robarse un juego de té de una tienda?

\- Hizo equipo con una criminal extranjera llamada Heratia, y juntos los dos asesinaron a un viejo billonario que vivía en la ciudad. El hombre puso los fondos para muchas cosas, desde el sistema de alcantarillado de Shalour hasta los parques locales, y esos dos lo mataron brutalmente, robándole todo lo que tenía antes de asaltar el banco donde guardaba su dinero. Se fueron llevándose hasta el último centavo y haciendo que la ciudad se desplomara en una depresión y crisis económica durante cinco años.

La Joy dijo todo en un tono tan seco, que Drake se quedó sin palabras para replicar.

\- Gurkinn lleva las cosas demasiado lejos por eso, pero ese complejo suyo no lo tiene porque sí. ¿Por qué crees que es el único que mantiene la Torre de la Maestría funcionando?

Había… muchas maneras de responder a eso. Padres muertos, hermanos muertos, hermanos y padres muertos…

\- Mencionó que tenía a alguien… – Drake no tuvo tiempo de preguntar antes que la anciana respondiera.

\- Korrina, su nieta. – dijo la anciana, y Drake no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hizo el viejo para reproducirse. – Esa niña era todo un manojo de energía. Siempre patinando por ahí, alegrándoles el día a todos con su sonrisa. Se suponía que tomaría el puesto como líder del Gimnasio Shalour cuando cumpliera los veinte, y era la mejor estudiante de Gurkinn.

\- Y entonces, ¿dónde está esa niña llena de energía, y acaso es tan terca con lo de la Mega Evolución como el viejo?

\- ¿Por qué crees que ya no está por aquí? – dijo la vieja Joy sacando un viejo mapa de detrás del mostrador. – Odio los mapas holográficos, así que tendrás que usar este de papel. Ya está algo desactualizado, pero ya que las montañas nunca cambian, tal vez puedas encontrarla con facilidad en vez de pedir direcciones por la calle. Y aunque no lo hagas, en este mismo lugar vive alguien que igual de bueno si no mejor que Gurkinn.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta del punto que estaba señalando: la Montaña Pomace. Un viaje algo largo, pero Dragonite no era adverso a llevarlo volando a lugares difíciles. Solo a tener batallas después de eso, al menos hasta haber descansado bien.

\- Si yo fuera tú me iría para allá mañana, hay ráfagas de viento muy fuertes en este momento. Hasta entonces, y viendo que no estoy tan ocupada ahora mismo, ¿hay algo más que quieras saber?

\- ¿Qué tanto de lo que dijo es cierto? Específicamente, la parte sobre colas que se derriten y furia incontrolada. – Drake quería algo de aclaración en eso primero. La Joy guardó silencio por un momento antes de responderle.

\- La Mega Evolución no dura después que una batalla termina, así que nunca he visto a nadie venir a quejarse por una cola que se derritió. No es que quiera decir que soy una experta en lo que es o no es la Mega Evolución en la práctica. Sin embargo, lo que sí sé es que no es un problema para quienes la han dominado. Lo que suceda en el camino, sospecho que Korrina te lo podrá decir mejor que yo.

…

Las Islas Naranja no tenían muchas colinas. Tenían picos y laderas, pero la idea de colinas verdes era algo para lo cual Drake nunca tuvo mucho contexto. Volando con Dragonite por el aire, se encontró de pronto mesmerizado, por la interminable cadena de colinas verdes, mezcladas con montañas que se sentían diferentes a las de las Islas Naranja. ¿Tendría que ver con el hecho de que no eran volcánicas?

\- Esto es algo diferente a los viejos días, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Drake a Dragonite, que gruñó estando de acuerdo.

Aunque habían hecho más viajes juntos, fue más cuando él era un entrenador que recién iniciaba con su primer Pokémon por la gran explanada de las Islas Naranja. Aunque ocasionalmente cogían botes, en el tiempo de Dragonite como Dragonair fue que realmente empezaron a ver su hogar en gran detalle.

Tomar un bote solo te llevaba en una sola dirección, mientras que montar en tu compañero te hacía apreciar más y mejor la distancia. La majestuosidad de las cálidas aguas, tanto su belleza como su peligro, al igual que la maravilla de encontrar islas fuera del camino que normalmente te llevaría el bote, y en lugares donde nunca te llevarían. Sin mencionar que costaba menos que pagar por tu transporte.

\- No creo jamás haber visto tanto verde. Uno creería que las islas tropicales serían más verdes que este lugar… ¿Será algo más? ¿Quizás el suelo?

Dragonite dejó salir un gruñido despreocupado. Claramente el dragón no tenía curiosidad por las diferencias en la composición del suelo de un continente y la de las islas. Y pensándolo bien, a Drake tampoco le interesaba mucho, pues no sería más que soltarse de científico a decir "el suelo del continente es mejor que el de las islas".

Un gruñido grave, como si fuese en un tono triste, sonó desde abajo. Dragonite dio un respingo de sorpresa mientras Drake señalaba hacia abajo.

\- Vamos a investigar. Si es algo pequeño, más vale arreglarlo ahora que preguntarnos qué fue más tarde. – Ante la orden, Dragonite descendió hacia el bosque que tenían debajo, flotando hasta detenerse en una colina de hierba.

Drake saltó fuera de la espalda de su compañero mientras Dragonite se estiraba, claramente sintiendo la presión de cargarlo por un largo rato. Dejando que su compañero recuperara un poco sus fuerzas, comenzó a ascender por una colina cercana, preguntándose si podría descubrir de dónde salió aquel ruido.

Su respuesta llegó como cinco segundos después, cuando otro lamento mucho más cercano le guio los oídos y los ojos hacia el origen del sonido. Al fondo de la colina, enrollado en una posición fetal miserable, se encontraba un Pokémon. Mayormente era azul, con un par de alas rojas enrolladas a su alrededor. Se parecía mucho a Dragonite en forma y función (es decir, se veía como un tipo Dragón y Volador), pero era horizontal donde Dragonite era vertical, e irradiaba miseria. Drake discretamente se tocó el cinturón, dejando salir a su Gengar, que flotó junto a él, mientras se daba la vuelta para susurrarle una orden.

\- Si de pronto parece que ese Pokémon se va a poner agresivo, cuídame las espaldas.

Gengar asintió al entender mientras Drake se deslizaba colina abajo, con Gengar flotando detrás de él. Se acercó lentamente al dragón deprimido, que lo miró por un momento antes de bajar con apatía su cabeza.

\- ¿Le pasa algo malo a tu ala? – le preguntó Drake al Pokémon.

Al no recibir respuesta, miró las dos alas rojas en busca de algún indicio. No vio nada que pareciera estar mal, y ya en su tiempo había podido ver muchas heridas en alas. Lentamente se aproximó a la cabeza del dragón, estirando la mano para tocarla. Al ver que no reaccionó cuando le abrió la boca, se puso a examinarle los dientes.

\- Tampoco tiene dientes rotos… – dijo cerrándole la boca, que quedó colgando flácidamente mientras se movía para levantar el miembro delantero izquierdo. Tampoco tenía astillas clavadas o irritaciones de ningún tipo.

Drake colocó el dorso de la mano en el cuello del Pokémon, preguntándose si igual que con Dragonite eso le diría si se estaba sintiendo mal. No se sentía muy caliente. De nuevo, tampoco estaba seguro de qué tan caliente era normalmente esta especie, así que tal vez le faltara algo. Dragonite aterrizó junto a él, ya habiendo recuperado su aliento mientras Gengar lo veía por la esquina del ojo. El fantasma flotó hacia un árbol cercano, ahora que su deber de vigilancia oficialmente lo había tomado Dragonite.

Dragonite dejó salir un quejido de preocupación ante la vista del otro dragón antes de tocarse el estómago. Drake entendió el mensaje y metió la cabeza para observar la parte inferior del dragón. Sus costillas se estaban asomando entre la piel.

\- Eso es todo. – declaró Drake, cogiendo su mochila y sacando una Pokébola vacía.

El cuidador le había dado varias antes de marcharse: era su idea de que tal vez su información estuviese mal y por si se encontraba con algún Pokémon que quisiera atrapar para despistar a los visitantes de internet. O si encontraba alguno adorable que quisiera llevarse a casa para tener de mascota. La idea de encontrarse a un Pokémon que tenía algo malo y que necesitaría llevarlo con alguien con conocimiento médico no le fue dada como razón posible, pero sí la utilizaría.

Fue a tocar la cabeza del Pokémon con ella, pero este se cubrió para no dejarse tocar. Intentó tocarle el hombro, y el Pokémon deliberadamente se desplomó para dejarse colapsar en el suelo. Lo intentó después con el ala, y el Pokémon de nuevo se la apartó.

\- … Solo estoy haciendo esto porque quiero llevarte con una Enfermera Joy o alguien que sea capaz de curarte en Montaña Pomace, si es que tienen a alguien allí. No creas que voy a dejarte tirado aquí para que mueras, y si quieres volver puedo liberarte. – le dijo Drake al dragón, que sacudió la cabeza y dejó salir un gruñido, como si se odiara a sí mismo.

Drake se quedó viéndolo, en shock por semejante movimiento. ¿Estaría… tratando de suicidarse? ¿Acaso los Pokémon podían ser así? Él siempre había creído que los pensamientos suicidas eran cosa de humanos, ¿realmente los Pokémon eran capaces de sentir algo así? Aunque pensándolo bien, jamás lo habría preguntado. Nunca había rastreado a la Profesora Ivy para preguntarle si los Pokémon podían sentir impulsos suicidas. No había contexto para una pregunta que normalmente no tendría que hacerse.

Dragonite se adelantó y asintió. Drake le respondió de la misma manera mientras su dragón se acercaba al otro Pokémon, sosteniéndose la cabeza. El gruñido de "suéltame" fue silenciado al ser succionado en la Pokébola, para permanecer en estado de estasis para luego recibir tratamiento médico. Drake se quedó viendo la Pokébola mientras se bloqueaba, y Gengar flotaba de regreso a ellos con una mirada seria para variar.

\- … Bueno, esa fue la captura menos agradable que he tenido que hacer. – notó Drake sombríamente mientras la metía en su bolsa. – La Montaña Pomace está más cerca que Ciudad Shalour: si no tienen a alguien que pueda curarlo allá, ¿crees que puedas volar de regreso con la Enfermera Joy? Le escribiré una nota para que puedas avisarle lo que está pasando. – le dijo Drake a Dragonite.

Dragonite asintió, y después de retornar a Gengar, el viaje hacia montaña Pomace continuó.

…

La elevación se hacía más pronunciada a medida que se acercaban a la montaña. Drake mantuvo los ojos fijos en la recompensa, al igual que en Dragonite. Era improbable que Dragonite tuviese problemas para cargarlo, pero al primer indicio de que hubiera uno haría que su compañero aterrizara. Tardaría mucho más si iba a pie, pero había cosas más importantes que ahorrar tiempo y energía.

De pronto, un destello color naranja captó su vista adelante, al igual que un murmullo distante de voces humanas. Apenas audibles con el viento, pero aun así presentes. ¿Habría personas allí?

\- Dragonite, aterriza más adelante si puedes. Parece que hay gente muy cerca, y creo que sería más cortés acercármeles caminando que aterrizando enfrente de ellos. – le dijo Drake a su primer Pokémon, que asintió y comenzó a descender.

El descenso fue seguido por unos pocos minutos de caminata colina arriba, lo cual no fue un problema ni para él ni para Dragonite. Eventualmente, el color naranja que vio antes quedó a la vista, y resultó ser…

\- Miren, realmente no veo por qué no quieren unírsenos. Con todo lo que ustedes saben, podríamos bajarles la cuota a solo un veinte por ciento. Seguro que todos tienen un millón o dos que les sobren.

Drake no estaba seguro de cuál sería la parte más extraña de esa declaración: la idea de que todos tendrían esa cantidad de dinero, el hecho de que lo había dicho uno de un par de sujetos vestidos de trajes de tres piezas color naranja con gafas del mismo color visibles por detrás de sus cabezas sujetas a sus cabellos teñidos también de naranja, o el hecho de que parecía haberla dicho con toda sinceridad, sin una pizca de sarcasmo.

\- A mí se me ocurren unas cuantas: no solo su sentido de la moda es horrible, sino que además siguen fastidiándonos. Vamos a tener que poner un letrero que diga que se alejen de aquí.

El que habló enfrente de los dos sujetos con ese conjunto naranja que hacía sangrar los ojos era un joven de baja estatura que ya aparentaba edad de haber entrenado por un tiempo. Vestido con un abrigo y pantalones verdes, unas enormes gafas de marco rojo, en la mano un paraguas como si fuese una especie de aristócrata, y una voz que Drake solo podría describir como la del "nerd al que todos golpean en la escuela", no estaba seguro de que el niño debería estar hablando de tener un horrible sentido de la moda.

\- No pueden, esto no es propiedad privada. – dijo el otro sujeto de naranja en una voz menos chillona, y más del tipo "conozco las leyes". Drake tuvo que admitir que viniendo de alguien con ese atuendo sonaba extraño. ¿Serían que eran inteligentes debajo de ese ridículo color naranja?

\- Ya se están acercando a que lo sea, y vinimos a decirles que ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí y que se larguen. – Había otra persona con el chico de verde, una chica que se veía algo mayor que él. Pelo rubio con un tinte de castaño amarrado en una coleta alta, con ojos grises fijos en los sujetos de naranja. Llevaba una especie de traje de una pieza con una membrana que parecía diseñada para atrapar el viento y planear. ¿Sería algo que les gustaba hacer a los kalosianos?

\- Bueno, técnicamente todavía no estamos en su territorio, así que no pueden detenernos con su parloteo. – dijo el primer sujeto de naranja, mientras la chica los veía con gesto de realización. Hasta ahora no parecían haberse dado cuenta que él estaba detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué no había otro payaso con ustedes? Ese idiota que me retó a una batalla aérea y perdió. – cuestionó la chica, mientras los dos desastres de la moda se tornaban algo intranquilos.

\- Oh… Triboulet… sí, sucede que tomó lo que le dijeron muy literalmente.

\- ¿Qué, decidió patearse él mismo el trasero para ahorrarnos los problemas? – preguntó sarcásticamente el peliverde.

\- No. Sucede que recordó lo que le dijeron sobre "Si quieren seguir molestándonos, vayan y consíganse una Mega Evolución también, así no tendrán que molestarnos para ver las nuestras". Así que llamó a su papi y ese mismo día le enviaron una Salamencita y una Piedra Activadora para hacer la prueba. Su funeral fue ayer.

Las palabras de Gurkinn sobre agresión resonaron en la cabeza de Drake mientras oía lo que decían los sujetos de naranja, y sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el Pokémon Dragón al que capturó antes para salvarle la vida. ¿Sería un Salamanc… algo? ¿Salamanca? ¿Salamanci? Salamancue? ¿Salamence? Posiblemente fuese del que estaban hablando.

\- Yo… no quiero ni saber cómo fue a meter la pata para que eso sucediera, pero eso no quiere decir que pueden venir a molestarnos aquí en el sitio de la abuela. – declaró el chico verde mientras los dos sujetos de naranja sostenían un par de Pokébolas frente a ellos.

\- Cuando venzamos a sus Pokémon Mega Evolucionados, no tendrán razón alguna para negarnos la entrada. – declaró el segundo mientras la chica con traje planeador los miraba con extrañeza.

\- Aprecio el esfuerzo como cualquier otra chica, ¿pero cuántas veces hemos pasado por esto, con ustedes insistiendo en pelear contra nuestras Mega Evoluciones? Ya yo los vencí a ustedes cuando eran tres, y dos veces, Pendula los venció tres veces, Astrid dos, Freman cuatro, ¡diablos, si hasta Vermell también los venció a ustedes dos, dos veces seguidas!

\- Y por sí solo, el muy presumido ganador de la Liga Kalos. – murmuró el chico nerd.

\- Bueno, hoy nos sentimos con confianza. – dijo el primer sujeto de naranja, aunque había algo en su tono que a Drake no le gustaba del todo. Sonaba con confianza, sí, pero no del tipo "voy a ganarte esta batalla". Era más de lo que se oía cuando alguien perdía contra un jugador tramposo en un juego de ajedrez. – ¡Escavalier!

\- ¡Accelgor!

Al gritar ambos sujetos de naranja arrojaron sus Pokébolas. De ellas brotaron enfrente de los chicos un par de Pokémon que Drake nunca había visto antes. El primero era un Pokémon con un caparazón brillante con forma de casco que le hizo pensar a Drake que podría ser en parte tipo Acero. Tenía un par de lanzas por brazos y flotaba sobre el campo con algún tipo de magnetismo. El segundo era azul y rosa, y con un cuerpo que Drake podría asumir que era veloz y ágil. Se sentía como una especie de tipo Insecto, aunque Drake, no estaba seguro.

\- ¿Tienes ganas de mostrarles la Mega Evolución ya que insisten en pelear y perder hoy también? Venusaur no es muy apto para pelear contra estos dos. – le preguntó el chico verde a la chica.

¿Así que Venusaur podía Mega Evolucionar? Eso era bueno saberlo.

\- Por mí está bien. – La chica metió la mano en un bolsillo de su traje y sacó una Pokébola propia.

Los dos tipos de trajes saltaron hacia atrás y casi chocan contra él, y lo vieron como si acabaran de darse cuenta que estaba ahí.

\- Hey, ¿y quién se supone que eres tú? No eres uno de los de la familia local de la montaña. – dijo el que mandó al Pokémon de aspecto veloz con tono alarmado.

\- ¿Y hasta ahora se dieron cuenta de que estaba aquí? – dijo secamente el niño verde.

\- ¿Saben qué?, la gente no viene aquí sin ningún razón. ¡Hagámoslo interesante con un cuatro contra cuatro! – declaró el sujeto del Pokémon metálico mientras la chica lo veía con una mirada de fastidio.

\- Hay tres de nosotros.

\- ¡Ya nos dimos cuenta! – Los dos de naranja arrojaron dos Pokébolas más, liberando más Pokémon para unirse a la batalla. Por fortuna, estos eran unos que Drake reconocía, un Rhydon y un Golduck.

\- ¡Ya que insisten! – Drake brevemente que era el Líder de Gimnasio Principal de las Islas Naranja, pero decidió que mejor no, antes de arrojar una Pokébola, y saltó atrás al revelar al Pokémon que eligió.

\- ¡GRARHHHHH! – De alguna manera, los dos sujetos de naranja no se impresionaron con su Onix.

\- … ¿Qué clase de principiante usa un Onix en vez de un Steelix? – se preguntó uno.

\- Saben, la gente podría decir lo mismo de un Rhydon. ¡Ve! – El chico verde tiró una Pokébola propia, revelando a la evolución verde de Poliwhirl, Politoed. Que no debía confundirse con la evolución azul de Poliwhirl, Poliwrath.

La chica lo siguió haciendo un poderoso lanzamiento para liberar a un Pidgeot, que voló encima del Politoed y miró a los sujetos de naranja con una expresión de "¿estamos haciendo esto otra vez?". Alrededor de la pata de Pidgeot había una banda de metal con una piedra brillante que brillaba, muy parecida a la del sujetador del Lucario de Gurkinn.

\- Viendo que dejaré que sea Y quien tenga el rol importante, ¡yo me haré cargo de los otros Pokémon! – El chico verde, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, arrojó un segundo Pokémon para unirse a Politoed. Parecía una especie de mono, de pelaje rojo y un collar blanco alrededor de su cuello.

\- ¡Simi! – declaró al comenzar la batalla.

\- ¡Usa Escaldar! – ordenó el entrenador de Golduck, mientras el pato disparaba el chorro de agua contra Onix, claramente confiado en que el agua hirviente acabaría con él.

Pareció llevarse una gran sorpresa cuando Onix fácilmente se retorció para evadir el ataque. Claramente nunca se les ocurrió que evolucionar a Onix en Steelix no era como la mayoría de las evoluciones. En el sentido de no ser una mejora total, pues se sacrificaba velocidad a cambio de poder, y él aprovecharía esa ventaja.

\- ¡Aliento de Dragón!

Onix soltó un chorro de fuego púrpura directo hacia Golduck, que recibió el impacto y salió volando hacia el Politoed, que brilló con un Puño Dinámico para mandar al Golduck de vuelta al centro, donde empezó a tambalearse mientras se le prendía una estática amarilla a su alrededor. Tenía parálisis y confusión, y rápidamente fue retirado de la batalla.

\- ¡Usa Terremoto! – gritó el entrenador del Rhydon, mientras los dos primeros Pokémon saltaban en el aire: el metálico arrojó al de aspecto veloz mientras este usaba una larga tira de construcciones con forma de insecto para jalar al bicho metálico con él. Rhydon pisoteó con fuerza, sacudiendo toda el área mientras Pidgeot tomaba vuelo.

\- ¡Usa Tumba de Arena debajo de ti para suavizar el impacto! – Drake sabía cómo contrarrestar esto.

Onix rugió mientras comenzaba a brotar arena de su cuerpo, formando una capa de sedimentos que redujo la fuerza del ataque. Drake saltó sobre la arena para minimizar el sacudón en su extremo. El temblor sacudió a Politoed y a la chica "Y", e hizo caer a Simisear y al niño nerd. Aunque también sacudió a los sujetos de naranja, los árboles y la montaña entera.

\- ¡¿Están tratando de provocar un derrumbe ustedes dos?! ¡Esperaba no tener que molestarme en hacer esto para variar, pero ahora mismo los voy a mandar hasta Oz! ¡Pidgeot!

Pidgeot soltó un graznido estando de acuerdo, mientras la chica se metía la mano entre el traje y sacaba un medallón, que abrió para revelar el mismo tipo de piedra que Gurkinn había utilizado antes de que ocurriera la Mega Evolución. De inmediato la tocó, y unos hilos de luz verde comenzaron a salir de ella hacia Pidgeot.

Los dos sujetos de naranja soltaron un chirrido ahogado de miedo, pero Drake se dio cuenta de algo. La forma en como tenían sus bocas no eran muecas de terror o miedo, sino más bien sonrisas de "¡sí, sí, lo logramos!", aunque tenían un tinte de "esto va a doler", también había uno de triunfo en sus rostros, aun mientras sus bucles color naranja parecieron flashear por un momento.

Las luces se conectaron con la banda en la pata de Pidgeot y al igual que Lucario, el pájaro comenzó a brillar de color naranja y a cambiar de forma. Sus alas y plumas comenzaron a crecer, convirtiéndose en un Pokémon mucho más grande. La luz naranja explotó, revelando a un Pidgeot con alas con punta azul mirando al dueto de color naranja.

\- ¡Cúbrete detrás de tu Onix, y haz que se afiance al suelo con fuerza! – gritó Y rápidamente mientras Onix clavaba su cola contra la tierra. – ¡Huracán!

Pidgeot comenzó a aletear, creando una masiva tormenta de vientos que voló hacia los dos sujetos de naranja. Sin perder tiempo se agachó detrás de Onix mientras este se afianzaba contra el suelo.

\- ¡Por eso es que tenemos paracaídas…! – fue todo lo que los sujetos alcanzaron a decir antes de salir volando arrastrados por los vientos, junto con algunos árboles muertos, y perderse en la distancia. Drake los siguió con la mirada, y en efecto sí los vio desplegar unos paracaídas. Paracaídas de un color naranja muy brillante.

Mientras Drake los observaba caer a lo lejos, Pidgeot aterrizó frente a él y regresó a la normalidad mientras los dos entrenadores se le aproximaban con cautela. Dragonite y Onix permanecieron en guardia por si las cosas se ponían feas.

\- Y bien, ahora que esas molestias se fueron por al menos una semana, ¿qué te trae por este lugar? - le preguntó Y con tono cauteloso mientras Pidgeot observaba a Dragonite, ignorando totalmente a Onix.

Onix gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose algo insultado. Drake asumió que era simplemente un caso de que Pidgeot reconocía que Dragonite era mucho más poderoso más allá del factor de la evolución, más nada.

\- Esta es la Montaña Pomace, ¿correcto? – preguntó Drake mientras el chico nerd lo miraba fijamente.

\- ¿Quién quiere saberlo?

\- Alguien a que le dijeron que aquí vive un experto en Mega Evolución que no tiene metido un palo en su trasero. – declaró Drake mientras Y levantaba una ceja.

\- ¿Gurkinn sigue siendo un imbécil?

\- Sí. – dijo Drake simplemente mientras los chicos se miraban uno al otro, antes de señalar la montaña más alta.

\- Bueno, ya que viniste todo el camino hasta acá, bien podemos llevarte hasta lo más alto. Así si viniste a perder nuestro tiempo, podrás irte más rápido.

Drake simplemente ignoró las palabras del niño nerd mientras retornaba a Onix, al igual que el chico hacía lo propio con sus Pokémon, y Pidgeot salía volando adelante, seguido de los tres humanos y Dragonite.

…

Tras caminar un poco más por el sendero de la montaña, se encontraron fuera del bosque, y llegaron ante una ladera de la montaña. Había una gran pradera cubierta de hierba, por la cual soplaban frescas brisas montañosas que casi podrían beberse con sabor, y las montañas cercanas brillaban con el reflejo del sol sobre las piedras que las formaban. Drake no pudo evitar sonreír al verlas.

\- …Sí, yo tuve la misma reacción cuando lo vi por primera vez. – dijo la chica que se hacía llamar Y volteando la cabeza en su dirección.

\- Las montañas como estas fueron creadas hace millones de años por el choque de placas tectónicas. Estas montañas solían ser incluso más altas de lo que son ahora, y se extendían aún más lejos. Glaciares y ríos formaron las tierras que hay entre ellos, creando los pantanos y las praderas. – dijo el chico nerd en un tono que sonaba salido de un documental.

Bueno, al menos ahora conocía más de la historia geográfica de Kalos… y lo que haría con esa información sería una pregunta para más tarde.

Los tres caminaron por la pradera unos cuantos minutos más mientras se acercaban hacia un árbol: un masivo tronco de variedad de caduco de alguna clase que en la base tenía una casa, y varias docenas más de edificios pequeños y estructuras que sobresalían de él al azar. Honestamente le recordaba de cierta forma a cierta caricatura que vio un día que se enfermó y perdió el control remoto. Tenía algo que ver con tecnología de dos por cuatro y un sujeto obsesionado con inodoros o cosas así.

Pidgeot se había posado enfrente de ellos, mirando a Dragonite con la misma expresión de reconocimiento en sus ojos. Incluso con Mega Evolución, el pájaro sabía que Dragonite podría ser un poderoso oponente. Lo que eso decía de Dragonite hizo que Drake sintiera algo de orgullo en su pecho. Sin embargo, ¿dónde estaba ese viejo maestro del cual esa Joy anciana había hablado? ¿Qué aspecto tendría y cómo luciría?

Pidgeot hizo un gesto e Y retornó al pájaro, y al desaparecer la luz roja se reveló la forma de una silla flotante. Poco después pudo ver también al ocupante de la silla, cuya apariencia se volvió bastante clara.

\- Vaya, esta sí que es una sorpresa. Dime, ¿qué trae al Líder Principal del Grupo Naranja todo el camino hasta aquí? – preguntó la anciana mujer, que era mucho más baja de estatura que Drake antes de alcanzar la pubertad, y las rendijas que eran sus ojos estaban cubiertas por un sombrero de paja.

Era una maestra, una anciana… se había equivocado. Por su parte, el chico verde cuyo nombre seguía sin saber e Y lo vieron con sorpresa.

\- ¿Las Islas Naranja?

\- ¿Tienen líderes de gimnasio?

Drake decidió ignorar la segunda línea.

\- Admito que no sé cómo se hacen las cosas: antes de pedirle su ayuda, ¿debo inclinarme, hacer una reverencia o…? – Drake decidió que primero haría el gesto correcto de cortesía, pero la mujer sacudió por la cabeza.

\- No soy una reina, eso no es necesario.

\- Muy bien entonces. – Y con eso Drake procedió a explicar.

Le contó a la mujer lo que había estado notando sobre sus victorias recientemente, su descubrimiento de la documentación de sus debilidades, y como la gente estaba haciendo planes para derrotarlo. Le explicó la razón por la cual había venido a este lugar, por qué vino a su montaña específicamente, y lo que había sucedido cuando fue a hablar con Gurkinn sobre el mismo deseo. La mujer permaneció en silencio por un momento.

\- Ya veo… ¿dime, por qué no puedes simplemente retirarte con tu récord invicto si es lo que quieres? – La misma respuesta que Gurkinn le había dado.

\- Esa no es una opción. – dijo Drake simplemente. La mirada de la mujer (o lo que alcanzaba a ver de ella) se la pasó un buen rato divagando. Si Drake tuviera que adivinar, se había fijado en Dragonite. Dicha mirada permaneció un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro.

\- Ya veo. Acompáñame.

La silla flotante se rotó ciento ochenta grados antes de comenzar a flotar por las planicies mientras el viento seguía soplando. Drake la siguió, como por unos tres minutos hasta que llegaron ante una hendidura en la colina que se veía bastante cómoda. ¿Podría alguien dormir en ella? Según tenía entendido eso era lo que mucha gente hacía en colinas de hierba venteadas.

La anciana sonrió, antes de echar un silbido. Un momento después, una forma de color rosa descendió desde el cielo y aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Dragonite, antes de empezar a brillar de verde. El resplandor se extendió por debajo de él, enriqueciendo a la vida vegetal a los pies del Pokémon Dragón. Dragonite adoptó una expresión relajada en su rostro ante esto.

\- Listo, el Terreno de Hierba de este Hoppip restaurará a tu Dragonite para cuando lo necesites. – declaró la mujer mientras Drake se movía para preguntar a lo que se refería, pero aun no terminaba. – ¡Oh Pendula!

¿Pendula? ¿Qué clase de Pokémon sería ese? Antes le pareció ver a un Pokémon con aspecto de llavero, ¿habría alguno con aspecto de péndulo? Sin embargo, ante el llamado una cabeza rubia surgió de atrás de un arbusto: una cabeza rubia llena de cabello corto bien peinado. Un par de ojos rojos miraron a la mujer con sorpresa, encima de los cuales había un par de marcas.

\- ¿Sí, abuela, sucede algo?

\- Pelea contra este joven, ¿quieres, querida? – dijo la mujer simplemente mientras Drake la miraba con sorpresa. Una mirada que todos los demás imitaron.

\- Um, abuela, lo de las batallas es más lo mío… – empezó a decir el chico peliverde. La anciana simplemente le sonrió.

\- Oh, ya lo sé, Herbert. Sin embargo, necesito ver por mí misma qué tanto hay en este joven más allá del título que ostenta. Tal vez las batallas no sean el fuerte de Pendula, pero será un excelente inicio.

¿Su fuerte no eran las batallas? ¿Sería una coordinadora Pokémon o algo por el estilo? La chica llamada Pendula se levantó saliendo del arbusto, aproximándose a él, sorprendiendo a Drake al darse cuenta de algo. Específicamente, ¡que esa chica era más o menos de la misma estatura que él! Cuando se le puso frente a frente, podía verlo directo a los ojos. No podía ser mucho mayor que el hijo de Luana. ¿Qué les daban de comer a las chicas en Kalos? Porque no se veía nada desnutrida, tal como evidenciaban su vestido rosa y negro con calcetas negras, pero Drake no recordaba haber visto a una chica así de alta, incluso entre mujeres adultas.

\- ¿Cuántos Pokémon quieres usar? – preguntó Pendula, ignorante de lo sorprendido que estaba por su estatura.

\- ¿Tres está bien para ti?

La chica asintió cogiendo una Pokébola, y la lanzó al aire. Saltó hacia atrás mientras la bola liberaba un Pokémon que Drake conocía, pero nunca había podido ver en persona. Después de todo, el magnetismo requerido para convertir a un Magneton en un Magnezone no se encontraba en las Islas Naranja.

\- Entonces serán tres.

Herbert e Y dieron unos pasos hacia atrás mientras la mujer hacía flotar su silla hacia atrás, al igual que lo hicieron Dragonite y el Hoppip que le servía de sombrero.

\- De acuerdo, te seguiré el juego. ¡Electabuzz, ve! – ordenó Drake, y su Pokémon Eléctrico salió haciendo un movimiento de estiramiento, con electricidad recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. – Dejaré que tú ataques primero. – le dijo a la chica alta, que asintió.

\- ¡Magnezone, comencemos con Fijar Blanco!

El ojo de Magnezone brilló de rojo mientras un punto del mismo color se formaba en el pecho de Electabuzz, que trató de quitárselo frotándose, pero no se iba.

\- ¡Ahora, Electrocañón! – Magnezone formó una bola amarilla de energía eléctrica enfrente de sí mismo, y se la disparó a Electabuzz.

\- ¡Bloquea con Bofetón de Lodo! – gritó Drake mientras Electabuzz golpeaba con sus puños el suelo. El temblor sacudió algo de tierra y la levantó para bloquear el ataque eléctrico que se acercaba, haciendo que se disolviera en el aire. – ¡Ahora, Puño Dinámico!

Electabuzz salió a la carga en cuanto el ataque de lodo cayó al suelo, y su puño comenzó a brillar de rojo con el poderoso ataque.

\- ¡Super Imán! – La orden de Pendula se vio seguida por un Magnezone que comenzaba a flotar sobre la arena. Dos pasos tras haberse lanzado, sin embargo, Electabuzz golpeó la tierra con Puño Dinámico, saliendo disparada hacia el aire y girando por un momento antes de asestarle un coletazo a Magnezone por debajo.

Electabuzz se giró y golpeó a Magnezone con el puño brillante, mandando al Pokémon Eléctrico/Acero a estrellarse contra la tierra de abajo mientras ella aterrizaba con gracia. Pendula retornó a Magnezone, que pitaba débilmente. Drake notó que ese Magnezone tenía buen poder y movimiento, claramente entrenamiento no le faltaba. Sin embargo, el tiempo de reacción ante el salto de Electabuzz no era lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver. Había sido muy lento.

Eso tenía sentido: el fuerte de Pendula "no era en batallas", así que se dedicaba a algo más. Entrenamiento de Pokéathlon, coordinación, algo más que solo se hacía en Kalos… era entrenamiento, pero no para las batallas. Aun así, pese a que había parado aquel Electrocañón, ese movimiento había mostrado alto poder y fuerza. No habría quedado nada bien recibir ese ataque directamente, aun con resistencia por tipo.

Pendula mandó un segundo Pokémon, que aterrizó frente a Electabuzz. Era uno que nunca antes había visto: un Pokémon negro con rasgos similares a un Arcanine o Houndoom, pero bípedo. Tenía garras rojas y una larga melena del mismo color por toda la espalda desde la cabeza. Drake asumió que debía de ser un tipo Oscuro, pero más allá de eso no tenía de qué sería.

\- Eres bastante bueno. No podré lograr que demuestres lo que tienes si peleo contra ti como entrenadora. – declaró Pendula.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo planeas pelear contra mí exactamente? – preguntó Drake. ¿Lo haría como pastelera? ¿Iba a tirarle galletas para distraerlo o algo así? Si ese fuera el caso, ¿podría pedirle tal vez cuál tipo de galletas preferiría que le arrojaran? Personalmente le gustaban más las galletas espolvoreadas con azúcar, pero con chispitas de chocolate también estarían bien.

\- ¡Lo haré como artista Pokémon! – declaró Pendula mientras su Pokémon se lanzaba al frente.

\- ¡Electabuzz, recuerda mi voz! ¡Si esa cosa es una artista, podría tratar de sonar como yo para despistarnos! – declaró Drake, recordando las compañías de artistas ambulantes que había visto. El control de voz y la ventriloquía podían ser muy peligrosos en batalla.

\- No somos artistas de tipo vocal. – dijo Pendula mientras su Pokémon empezaba a brillar, incluso mientras Electabuzz se preparaba para generar una capa de electricidad estática a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, la estática falló cuando no fue un Pokémon de nombre y tipo desconocidos lanzándose contra ella, sino una chica rubia con sonrisa como de zorro, vestida con un atuendo para espectáculos de color rosa. Dicha chica de pronto hizo aparecer un bastón en su mano izquierda, que golpeó a Electabuzz con un brillo de color rojo. Electabuzz se tambaleó hacia atrás, mientras Pendula y el Pokémon convertido en chica se inclinaban al unísono.

\- Somos artistas visuales. – declaró Pendula.

Sí, ese parecía ser el caso, pero… ¿qué clase de Pokémon estaba utilizando? ¿Sería alguna especie de Ditto kalosiano? Si ese era el caso, ¿cómo fue que utilizó Cuchillada Nocturna? Electabuzz no podía usar ese movimiento.

\- ¡Electabuzz, Atactrueno! – Su Pokémon Eléctrico comenzó a generar energía, mientras el Pokémon que ahora parecía una cantante de pop fingió una mueca de shock y terror a la vista del ataque.

Fingida, porque Drake pudo ver que estaba exagerando. Había visto compañías de teatros, y sabía que algunos Pokémon eran dados a jugar ese tipo de trucos y jugadas sucias. La mayoría de ellos Pokémon Fantasmas y Oscuros, e incluso algunos de tipo Normal.

\- El… – Electabuzz dejó de generar electricidad, con aspecto de estar nerviosa ante el falso terror.

\- ¿Electabuzz? – preguntó Drake, inseguro de lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¡Ahora, mantengamos ese paso! ¡Todo esto será un buen ensayo para nuestra tercera llave de princesa, veamos qué tan convincente podemos lograrlo! ¡Practiquemos más nuestro baile!

El Pokémon se lanzó al frente, brillando otra vez en su forma humana. Electabuzz generó electricidad para un ataque en los pocos segundos que tardó en transformarse, pero esta se deshizo de nuevo, mientras la ilusión de humana rubia reaparecía, esta vez más como una bailarina de ballet. Dicha ilusión comenzó a girar y pateó a Electabuzz haciendo un movimiento de barrido con la pierna.

Electabuzz cayó noqueada, mientras Drake empezaba a sospechar lo que pasaba. Él la conoció cuando era una Elekid años atrás, cuando era un Pokémon muy agresivo, que no dudaba en atacar a los humanos y a los Pokémon por igual para conseguir lo que quería. Había tenido que poner mucho trabajo y esfuerzo en romper ese viejo hábito, para que dejara de lastimar a la gente en medio de sus viajes y en su ascenso a su posición como Líder Principal. Ahora estaba cosechando las consecuencias de un largo proceso de entrenamiento contra no atacar a las personas.

\- Regresa. – dijo recuperando a Electabuzz. Esto no iba a terminar bien. El Pokémon disfrazado se quedó al lado de Pendula, esperando a su siguiente oponente.

\- Y bien, ¿qué opinas de los trucos de mi Zoroark?

\- Opino que por fin conozco el nombre de tu Pokémon. – declaró Drake mientras enviaba a Venusaur. Su viejo amigo rugió, y alcanzó a ver a Herbert reaccionar al verlo. Le alegró ver esa mirada de estar impresionado.

\- Conocer el nombre de mi Pokémon no te hará más fácil vencerlo: ¡adelante! – El Zoroark se lanzó a la carga como una bailarina, para confusión de Venusaur.

\- ¡Látigo Cepa! – ordenó Drake.

Había una gran diferencia entre su Electabuzz y Venusaur. Venusaur no necesitó atravesar un entrenamiento extensivo para no atacar a traición a los entrenadores. Como resultado de la falta de este entrenamiento necesario, un látigo derribó a la falsa bailarina.

\- ¿Saur? – gruñó Venusaur mientras la bailarina volvía a convertirse de nuevo en el zorro de manera visible. Se esforzó por levantarse, mirando fijamente a Venusaur mientras Pendula se veía un poco molesta.

\- Creo que esa última fue pura suerte. Aun así, todavía tengo unos cuantos trucos, aunque no estoy segura de que me ganen una Llave de Princesa sin un tema específico para el espectáculo. ¡Doble Equipo! – ordenó Pendula. El Zoroark de pronto se convirtió en cinco, aunque solo uno fuese sólido.

\- Látigo Cepa resolverá eso fácilmente. – declaró Drake, mientras Pendula sonreía.

\- Todavía no terminamos de preparar nuestro tema: ¡Zoroark, iniciar mórfosis!

Esa repentina referencia de pronto cobró sentido cuando un velo rojo brotó de los duplicados de Zoroark, ahora todos vestidos en uniformes de spandex brillante de colores, rojo, amarillo, azul, rosa y negro, completos con máscaras para cubrir la cara, y cinturones un emblema brillante en ellos. Drake y Venusaur solo podían mirar, y el primero supuso que esto podría considerarse una estrategia de batalla. La mayoría de los oponentes quedarían desorientados ante la aparición de semejantes íconos de los medios, y por ende afectaría su tiempo de reacción.

Pendula, que ahora estaba vestida en su propio uniforme de spandex verde, tomó ventaja de eso mientras las copias de Zoroark se lanzaban hacia Venusaur con sus puños y botas brillando en azul. Todos ellos golpearon a Venusaur, pero solo el Ranger Zoroark Rojo tuvo un impacto sólido y dañó a Venusaur. De inmediato los Rangers saltaron hacia atrás antes de volver a atacar.

\- ¡Detenlos con Bomba de Desechos!

Drake enfocó el ataque Ranger Zoroark Rojo mientras Venusaur disparaba el glóbulo de fluido púrpura como un cohete fuera de su flor. Este hizo blanco en el susodicho Zoroark, atravesándolo y desvaneciéndolo pues se trataba de un señuelo. El Ranger Zoroark Rosa entonces pateó a Venusaur con su bota de spandex de la justicia brillando de azul, haciendo caer a su viejo amigo. Se volvió a levantar, pero los Zoroark Rangers seguían allí, y con un nuevo Ranger Zoroark Rojo listo en el grupo.

\- Ya veo, la ilusión de tu Zoroark también puede cambiar el aspecto del real y los falsos. – resumió Drake, mientras Pendula la Ranger Verde asentía con orgullo.

Tuvo que admitir que no era una mala idea, especialmente si las copias del Doble Equipo podían ser reemplazados tan fácilmente luego de sufrir daño. Sin embargo, había un método de contrarrestarlo, y todavía lo tenía guardado bajo la manga. Mientras los Zoroark Rangers se lanzaban de nuevo a la carga, le asintió a Venusaur, que rugió ferozmente, y segundos después, una tormenta de pétalos rosas filosos explotó desde él, girando en un poderoso escudo de Ventisca de Pétalos.

Zoroark, ya no más disfrazado, quedó desorientado por la repentina tormenta, sacado de la ilusión mientras Pendula también se quedaba sin su spandex, retornando a su atuendo normal, y el zorro cayó derrotado. Pendula se arrodilló para verlo, y mientras chequeaba a Zoroark, Venusaur dejó salir un bramido de victoria.

Con eso eran dos fuera, y uno más por delante. Drake miró por encima del hombro a Dragonite, que tenía mejor aspecto. Si llegaba a necesitarlo, estaría listo a no ser que esta chica tuviese algo realmente loco bajo la manga. Aun sin entrenamiento enfocado en las batallas, un Articuno de tipo artista podría causarle dificultades. Al retornar a Zoroark, Pendula ahora sostenía su última Pokébola, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Bien, lo admito, eres bastante bueno. Si nunca hubiera conocido a la abuela dudo que tuviese una oportunidad de vencerte. Veamos si conocerla cambia eso.

Y con esa declaración, envió a su último Pokémon, que flotó en el aire antes de aterrizar frente a ella.

\- ¡Taria! – declaró el Pokémon Volador, que tenía el cuerpo azul y unas alas como nubes. Un par de plumas azules salían de su cabeza, y alrededor de una de ellas había un listón rojo. Dicho listón tenía una piedra atada alrededor. Este Pokémon podía Mega Evolucionar; tenía que tener cuidado.

\- Substituto. – ordenó Drake. Venusaur brilló con un ligero resplandor blanco a su alrededor.

\- ¡Voz Cautivadora! – ordenó Pendula. El pájaro alzó el vuelo y tomó un profundo respiro, antes de comenzar a manifestar unas ondas sonoras. Los aros golpearon a Venusaur sin sacudir la protección blanca en lo más mínimo. Drake puso una expresión sombría: este Pokémon podía rodear sus defensas.

\- ¡Giga Drenado! – Dos hoyos se formaron en la capa protectora de energía blanca mientras dos bandas de energía salían disparadas fuera de Venusaur, enrollándose alrededor del cuello del Pokémon y empezando a drenar su energía.

Sin embargo, aunque el pájaro dejó salir un grito de dolor ante el ataque, el flujo de energía fue bastante lento por parte del Giga Drenado. Sí le dolía por la diferencia de fuerza relativa, pero el ataque en sí mismo fue poco efectivo. Drake sabía que vendría algo de interferencia por el tipo Volador, pero este Pokémon debía tener otro tipo que no iba acorde con el Giga Drenado.

\- ¡Cambio de Poder! – ordenó Pendula, mientras el Giga Drenado ganaba un aura rosa y Venusaur dejaba salir un gruñido de confusión, y de pronto el ataque se volvió aún más lento.

\- ¿Cambio de Poder? – escuchó que preguntaba Y.

\- Sí, es un movimiento que intercambia los poderes de ataque entre tu oponente y tú. Pendula estaba pensando en usarlo con Guardia de Algodón o algo así. – dijo Herbert, proveyendo una explicación, mientras Drake fruncía el cejo.

Ese ataque también era algo nuevo para él, incluso tras tantos años en batalla. Esto iba a ser un problema. Un problema que solo empeoró cuando Pendula sacó un pendiente dorado de entre su camiseta y lo levantó en el aire. Este se veía caro y bien elaborado, y posiblemente estuviese hecho de oro de algún período antiguo. Tenía el aspecto de una joya bien envejecida y grabados que se parecían un poco a las marcas negras que aparecieron en el Lucario de Gurkinn al Mega Evolucionar.

\- ¿Y bien, qué opinas? Encontramos esto por accidente, y a mi parecer se ve bastante bien. De hecho perteneció a la realeza en algún momento, pero creo que te interesará más su función que su forma e historia. ¡Adelante, Altaria! – Con eso dio el nombre de su Pokémon mientras tocaba la piedra que sobresalía del pendiente.

De dicha piedra brotó una luz amarilla hacia Altaria, que la recibió con un bramido mientras comenzaba a brillar de color naranja y a cambiar, destruyendo el Giga Drenado de una vez por todas. Tanto Drake como Venusaur miraron al Pokémon con terror mientras la nube de su cuerpo adoptaba una nueva forma: el cuerpo había quedado expuesto mientras en la espalda se formaba una gran cola de cúmulos. La cola de Altaria se volvió más larga, colgando en el aire con el viento mientras la luz explotaba, revelando a Mega Altaria viéndolos con desafío.

\- ¡Y ahora, Ataque Furia! – ordenó Pendula, y Altaria voló en picada hacia Venusaur, con su pico alargándose y brillando de rosa. El picotazo destruyó la capa defensiva de Venusaur de un solo golpe, y tres más en sucesión rápida lo enviaron tambaleándose hacia atrás.

\- Venusaur, ¿aun puedes estar de pie? – preguntó Drake.

\- ¡Pulso Dragón!

La respuesta para Drake vino por la gran esfera de energía verde que golpeó a su viejo amigo, noqueándolo antes que el Pokémon oponente volviera a volar hacia el aire, flotando mientras aguardaba la siguiente batalla. Drake retornó a Venusaur, felicitándolo por un trabajo bien hecho. No necesitó darse la vuelta para saber que Dragonite ya venía en camino, con una mirada de determinación en el rostro.

\- ¡Dragonite, Pulso Dragón! – ordenó Drake rápidamente.

Ese Pokémon era parte Volador y algo más, y ese ataque sugería que era Dragón. Con este ataque podría darle la vuelta a las cosas. Dragonite formó la esfera verde frente a él, antes de mandarla a volar directo hacia Altaria. El ataque se desintegró al impacto, dejando a Drake totalmente boquiabierto.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Eso no debía suceder. No le había pasado eso desde aquella vez que casi lo mata un Wigglytuff cuando era niño. Eso era cosa del tipo Hada, y no tenía sentido ahora. Este no era un globo rosado que intentaba comérselo a él de joven, y el tipo Hada no habría hecho el Giga Drenado tan poco efectivo. ¿Sería posible que…?

\- ¡Voz Cautivadora! – ordenó Pendula mientras las ondas sonoras volvían a salir disparadas. Tenía que confirmar sus sospechas.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – Las antenas de Dragonite brillaron con fuerza eléctrica antes de dispararla.

El ataque eléctrico destruyó la Voz Cautivadora, que causó que Herbert jadeara con fuerza ante la sorpresa. El Atactrueno siguió adelante y golpeó a Altaria, que de nuevo recibió daño de él, pero menos del que debería haber sido. La respuesta era clara: ¡Altaria había cambiado de tipo!

Mientras el Mega flotaba hacia abajo con algo de torpeza, podía escuchar murmullos detrás de él.

\- Eso le hizo bastante daño a una Mega Evolución, hasta con ventaja de tipo. ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese Dragonite? – cuestionó Herbert.

\- Lo bastante fuerte para nunca haber conocido la derrota. – declaró la anciana con tono sabio.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó Drake. Si todavía era tipo Dragón, este tendría que dolerle. Mientras el rayo congelador volaba hacia Altaria, Pendula ya tenía algo en mente para esto.

\- ¡Usa Guardia de Algodón! – ordenó. Con un rápido aleteo, Altaria disparó una enorme bola de pelos que recibió el Rayo de Hielo en su lugar, antes de caer como una pesa de plomo en el suelo que había debajo. – ¡Y ahora, Ataque Furia!

Mientras Altaria volaba hacia Dragonite con su pico brillando de rosa, Drake supo que tendría que esforzarse para evadir ese ataque. No se veía como un Ataque Furia normal: ¿acaso este Altaria tendría una habilidad que cambiaba el tipo de sus ataques?

\- ¡Bloquéalo! – ordenó Drake.

Dragonite lanzó un bramido y su puño izquierdo se prendió en llamas. El Puño Fuego chocó contra el Ataque Furia, desviando el primer picotazo. Altaria se preparó para un segundo, bloqueado por su otro puño brillando de naranja. Pero al alternar entre Demolición y Puño Fuego, Dragonite se quedó sin manos para bloquear el tercer picotazo, que le dio en toda la piel con fuerza audible.

\- ¡Dragonite! – exclamó Drake, preocupado por su compañero, momentos antes que Dragonite detuviera el cuarto picotazo con un movimiento propio.

Agarrando a Altaria por todo su cuerpo, atrapó la cabeza del pájaro haciendo que esta pasara de largo por encima de su hombro, fuera de rango para otro ataque. Drake supo entonces lo que venía después.

\- ¡Golpe de Cuerpo! – ordenó. Dragonite saltó en el aire, girándose para poner a Altaria hacia abajo antes de usar sus alas, y después la gravedad, para caer velozmente hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Protégete con Guardia…! – gritó Pendula mientras impactaban en la tierra con tal fuerza que aplastó la hierba totalmente. – …de Algodón… – terminó de decir débilmente mientras Dragonite volaba fuera de la zona de impacto, sin verse más dañado de lo que una baya Sitrus pudiese arreglar.

Altaria por su parte flasheó de naranja mientras retornaba a la normalidad. La anciana dirigió su silla flotante hacia ellos mientras Pendula retornaba a Altaria sonriendo con tristeza en su rostro.

\- Peleaste maravillosamente, toma un buen descanso.

\- Sin duda esa es la verdad. Un entrenador promedio no sería capaz de soportar un ataque del Pokémon as de un Campeón y permanecer de pie para enviar uno propio. – la felicitó la mujer mientras se volteaba a ver a Drake. – Y bien, ¿todavía deseas encontrar una solución a tus preocupaciones respecto a la posible derrota?

Dijo estas palabras con la expresión de alguien que tendría mucho más detrás de su pregunta que solamente dichas palabras. Drake asintió, y la mujer le dio una sonrisa llena de sabiduría.

\- Muy bien, nos plegaremos a tus deseos. Durante el tiempo que permanezcas aquí en Kalos, te ayudaremos a ganar el poder para superar tu miedo a la derrota. Una vez al día, combatirás contra uno de mis nietos. Para cuando te marches, habrás crecido.

Drake asintió de nuevo con gratitud, antes de registrar un poco más de las palabras de la anciana.

\- Dígame, ¿está planeando hacer eso de "el mentor viejo y misterioso le da a su joven discípulo una lección que este no se da cuenta"? – le preguntó. La mujer sonrió juguetonamente.

\- Difícilmente soy alguien misteriosa, aunque ciertamente soy muy vieja. Pero, quizás sí lo haga y quizás no. Tengo mis propias sugerencias para ti, pero tal vez nos dejes con una Mega Piedra propia y el conocimiento para utilizarla si el destino se mueve en esa dirección. O tal vez te lleves algo más. Solo podemos esperar lo mejor, ¿no crees? Ahora acompáñame, veamos donde podremos acomodarte en la Casa Mabel. También podremos curar a tus Pokémon mientras estamos en ello.

Drake, asumiendo que Mabel era el nombre de la anciana, la siguió a ella y a sus tres nietos que no se parecían nada entre ellos, con Dragonite detrás de él.

 **…**

Mientras el día tocaba a su fin, Drake se quedó viendo hacia el techo que le habían provisto para pasar la noche, con los pensamientos invadiendo su mente. Tenía solo unas pocas semanas para descifrar la lección que se suponía que debía aprender, y entonces se volvería más fuerte. Aunque no fuese algo tan directo como "aprende esto y te enseñaré sobre la Mega Evolución" al menos sería algo. Algo que lo haría más fuerte, y que despistaría a aquellos que intentaban crearle la trampa perfecta para derrotarlo. Aun si no tenía idea de lo que sería.

\- … ¿Por qué tengo que ser el último? – escuchó de repente una voz en medio de la quietud. Era una voz que desconocía, y tenía cierto acento que a Drake no le resultaba muy familiar.

\- Confía en tu vieja abuela, Vermell, ella sabe lo que hace. – declaró Mabel en una voz tranquilizadora, apenas dentro de su rango de audición.

\- Su fuerza es increíble. Hasta para la reputación de su región, su poder está en rango de Drasna y Siebold, si es que no les iguala. Yo soy el único aquí que ha peleado con alguno de ellos; no hay manera de que ninguno de los otros tenga oportunidad de vencerlo.

Drake no pudo evitar sonreír ante la comparación.

\- Estás subestimándolos, Vermell, aunque admito que me agrada la preocupación en tu voz. Es bueno ver que te preocupas por los otros. No, Drake no necesita aprender una lección sobre poder, para lo cual tú serías el mejor para ponerlo a prueba. La lección que necesita aprender es totalmente diferente si quiere crecer.

Drake sintió que una mirada de fastidio cruzaba por su cara. No había llegado hasta donde estaba hoy día siendo un inepto que creía que podría llegar lejos, digamos, quemando a tu Ursaring con un Atactrueno para que te obedeciera, o algo así de idiota por el estilo. Tampoco era que necesitara una lección sobre tratar a los Pokemon con amor y respeto.

Claro, si alguien quería sonar realmente pedante, el hecho fue también que tuvo que esperar hasta después de las presentaciones y la batalla para poder hablar con Mabel y su pequeña banda de nietos sobre el Salamence, pero eso lo manejaron rápida y empáticamente. Uno de los otros jóvenes de aquí, un muchacho llamado Chauliac, ya estaba aplicando conocimiento médico para ayudar al dragón.

\- No parece del tipo que necesite lecciones sobre amor y cuidado. – Vermell aparentemente estaba de acuerdo con él.

\- Hay muchas más lecciones que necesita aprender, además de aquellas sobre el poder y el amor. – Y con esa críptica declaración, Drake no escuchó otra cosa aquella noche, excepto lo que sospechaba eran los ronquidos de Pendula.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Aquí con esto viene la segunda parte del Interludio de Drake, y me gusta el desarrollo que está llevando. Muchos detalles interesantes, y el primer vistazo a la señora Mabel. Por ahí también andan sus nietos, y veremos a Drake enfrentándose a cada uno de ellos. ¿Alguno logrará vencerlo? ¿Se terminará su racha invicta? ¿Se irá con una Mega Evolución o algo?

Bueno, la única forma de averiguarlo es en los próximos capítulos. Ahora sí, viene el siguiente que es oficialmente nuevo material, espero que lo disfruten.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pokémon Reset Bloodlines – Interludio de Drake (Liga Naranja)**

 **Escrito por Crossoverpairinglover, traducido por Fox McCloude.**

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia de Reset Bloodlines pertenece a **Crossoverpairinglover**. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 **(PARTE III)  
**

* * *

 _ **Montaña Pomace…**_

Unos días más tarde, Drake continuaba tratando de descubrir lo que Mabel estaba tratando de enseñarle, y eso significaba tener más batallas en las cuales se enfrentaba al poder de la Mega Evolución.

La Mega Evolución de hoy era Venusaur. Mega Venusaur era una bestia muy diferente al Venusaur regular. Era más grande, con más plantas que crecían en su espalda, y también era mucho más pesado en su forma Mega Evolucionada. Drake pudo notarlo con solo unos momentos de observación, incluso mientras continuaba la batalla.

Una batalla que terminó perdiendo cuando un Látigo Cepa revolcó a Ditto, sacándolo de su estado transformado como el Simisear de Herbert.

\- ¡Ditto es incapaz de continuar! - declaró Pendula mientras retornaba a su compañero transformista dándole algunas palabras de aprecio.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Tal vez hayas logrado acertar algunos movimientos de suerte, pero con Venusaur aquí no hay forma de que puedas ganar! ¡Ya puedes empezar a llamarme campeón! – se jactó Herbert sacando el pecho.

\- Esos movimientos de suerte significan que Venusaur es tu último Pokémon. – dijo Y sarcásticamente desde afuera, haciendo que Herbert desinflara un poco el pecho y bajara sus humos.

Ditto había derrotado a Simisear y Politoed, lo que significaba que la ventaja seguía de su lado en lo que a números se refería. Sin embargo, eso no era razón para confiarse. Confiarse de más significaría derrota, y él no podía perder. No DEBÍA perder.

Por suerte, estaba bastante seguro de que, incluso con la observada habilidad de Grasa Espesa que tenía este Venusaur al Mega Evolucionar, las debilidades de Venusaur todavía se mantenían. Debilidades que él sabía cómo explotar.

\- ¡Vamos! – ordenó Drake enviando a su segundo Pokémon, cuyo aterrizaje sacudió la tierra bajo sus pies.

\- ¿Tu Venusaur? ¿Contra mi MEGA Venusaur? Sé que se puede encontrar este tipo de cosas online con Pokémon menos evolucionados, ¿pero contra uno Mega Evolucionado? – Herbert parecía sorprendido ante su elección.

Era una opinión que la mayoría de sus colegas parecía no compartir, dado que varios de ellos sacudieron sus cabezas con una combinación de incredulidad y una comprensión del concepto de "maldecirte a ti mismo".

\- Mi Venusaur ha sido entrenado específicamente para enfrentar a otros de su especie. Eso será todo lo que necesitemos. – declaró Drake mientras Herbert lo miraba divertido.

\- Sí claro, lo que te haga sentir mejor con esto.

\- ¡Ya sabes qué hacer! – ordenó Drake mientras Venusaur lanzaba un fuerte grito, antes de soltar una tormenta de Látigos Cepas contra el Mega-Venusaur.

\- ¿Dándonos toques para derrotarnos? ¡Bueno, nosotros podemos hacerlo mejor que eso!

Mega Venusaur usó su propia tormenta de Látigo Cepa, y las lianas comenzaron a hacer contacto unas contra las otras en estilos totalmente distintos. El Venusaur de Drake golpeaba a Mega Venusaur por todo el cuerpo haciendo punzadas rápidas, golpeando y retirándolas rápidamente para luego atacar otro punto demasiado rápido como para predecir a dónde iría después.

Mega Venusaur en vez de eso usaba su Látigo Cepa para dar bofetones, golpeando en la misma área general. El resultado final fue una mayor cantidad de daño, y al retraer las lianas después de unos quince segundos de intercambio de golpes Drake estaba plenamente consciente de que su Venusaur era el que apenas permanecía de pie, cubierto de magulladuras masivas por toda la frente.

\- Saur... – Magulladuras que dolían, según parecía.

Herbert y su Venusaur se rieron con orgullo triunfante, antes de que dicho Venusaur se convulsionara y colapsara en el suelo con las patas explayadas y los látigos flácidos desplomándose por el suelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Herbert en shock.

\- Mi Venusaur golpeó al tuyo en puntos de presión efectivos que controlan las funciones de batalla. Aunque la Mega Evolución lo haya cambiado, los puntos de presión permanecieron consistentes y pude aplicarlos exitosamente. Tu Venusaur está paralizado, y no podrá moverse por un largo tiempo. – declaró Drake mientras escuchaba los ruidos de una audiencia impresionado. Hasta Mabel hizo un sonido de aprobación.

\- ¿Tardará más de cinco minutos? – inquirió Pendula.

\- Una hora cuando mucho.

\- Entonces por tiempo, el Venusaur de Herbert queda descalificado. ¡El ganador es Drake!

 **…**

Chauliac no se encontraba allí en persona aquel momento, pues había salido a conseguir hierbas que pudieran beneficiar a Salamence, que aunque ya no se veía al borde de morirse de hambre todavía se encontraba muy mal, aunque había dejado allí a su compañero para asegurarse que cualquier problema que pudiera surgir se pudiera solventar rápido.

El compañero Pokémon de Chauliac era un Audino, un Pokémon que Drake solo conocía como el compañero de elección de las Enfermeras Joy unovanas. El Pokémon sí tenía cierta familiaridad con la línea de Chansey a la cual Drake estaba acostumbrado, aunque como especie parecía favorecer utilizar Pulso Curativo por encima de Huevo Curativo.

Independientemente de la elección de movimientos, parecía estar dando resultados, pues tanto su Venusaur como el de Herbert (el segundo todavía Mega Evolucionado, aparentemente como efecto secundario de lo que le hizo) se estaban recuperando. Apenas podía entender lo que habían dicho Mabel y un chico llamado Corentin después de la batalla, aunque estaba seguro de que habían dicho que eventualmente se revertiría el efecto.

La única razón por la cual lograron traer a ese Venusaur aquí fue gracias a Vermell, cuyo Ursaring lo cargó. El susodicho Vermell estaba apoyado contra la pared, con los ojos cerrados, y mayormente porque parecía no querer involucrarse en la conversación subsiguiente.

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo de nuevo, Venusaur. – declaró solemnemente Herbert. A dicha declaración le respondió Korrina, la nieta de Gurkinn, negando con la cabeza.

\- Sí, claro, hazlo. Si encuentras a Santa Claus por el camino, ¿crees que le puedas poner una petición de mi parte?

Herbert dio un pisotón ante dicho comentario.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando lo digo? No es que haya venido sin nada la última vez que vi al sujeto. Derroté a Astrid con lo que aprendí de él, y ciertamente no vino de ninguno de ustedes.

\- Tuviste una idea inteligente, eso no significa que haya venido de alguna clase de Gladiador. – declaró Corentin.

\- Y además, la historia que sigues contándonos sobre él es una completa locura. Vas a las cuevas en la montaña, y de alguna manera terminas en el hogar de un cerebro que se hace llamar el Gladiador del Coliseo, con el cual peleaste y de quien aprendiste algo. No puedes decir que es más extraño que un número de baile de un Farfetch'd.

¿Era eso un refrán en Kalos? Porque si lo era, no era muy bueno. Él estaba seguro de haber visto un número de baile de Farfetch'd una vez, o un Farfetch'd de teatro que hacía baile de trasfondo en un espectáculo. Aunque tuvo que admitirlo, la idea sí parecía algo estúpida. ¿Ir a las montañas, conocer al "Gladiador del Coliseo", y pelear contra él?

\- Hey, esperen. Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. ¡Oye, tipo de las Islas Naranja!

El grito de Herbert iba dirigido a él, así que le echó una mirada al chico, que prosiguió.

\- Eres el Campeón de la Liga Naranja, así que debes saber qué aspecto tiene el trofeo de la Liga Naranja, ¿verdad?

\- Tengo el mismo de cuando me dieron mi puesto actual. Se suponía que iría a la primera persona que me venciera, y jamás lo he entregado. Así que sí, sé qué aspecto tiene. – confirmó Drake, sin estar seguro de a dónde querría llegar Herbert.

\- ¿De casualidad tiene alas plateadas y el resto es de oro con un diseño de Bola Maestra en la parte superior?

\- Sí.

\- Bueno, el Gladiador del Coliseo tenía uno de esos, junto con otros trofeos de sus victorias pasadas. Ya que no tenía idea de que ese trofeo era de la Liga Naranja específicamente, eso prueba claramente que es real.

\- O que estás inventando una mala mentira e intentas justificarte. – dijo secamente Y mientras Drake tomaba la señal para unirse a Vermell en no participar más en la discusión.

Era cierto que la descripción de dicho trofeo era similar a la del suyo: a cada miembro de la Liga Naranja se le daba su propio trofeo con diseño único creado específicamente para ellos. Sin embargo, eso quería decir que solo había uno de esos trofeos. Un trofeo que él nunca le había entregado a nadie, y no podía permitirse entregarlo a nadie. El cómo un "Gladiador del Coliseo" que en teoría podría existir tenía un trofeo similar estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero definitivamente no era suyo.

Después de todo, el invicto Líder Supremo Drake jamás había entregado un trofeo a nadie, aunque como resultado la descripción exacta del trofeo era demasiado obscura al punto que se preguntaba cómo era que Herbert sabía que el diseño lucía como una Bola Maestra. ¿Adivinó por suerte?

La conversación fue interrumpida por un niño bonito de pelo rosa que traía un montón de hierbas medicinales entre los brazos. Chauliac, hijo de una Enfermera Joy.

\- Me voy solo por una hora y empieza otra discusión sobre el Gladiador del Coliseo. – gruñó.

\- ¿Otra? – preguntó Drake. Chauliac lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

\- No puedo decir lo que pasó más allá de lo que me mostró mi conocimiento médico, pero puedo asegurarte que alguien sí derrotó al equipo completo de Herbert el día que dijo haber peleado con el Gladiador del Coliseo. Sí peleó contra alguien, pero si fue un Gladiador, un Pokémon salvaje, o cualquier otra cosa, eso depende de lo que cada quién prefiera creer. El quién y el cómo son irrelevantes para mi familia, lo que importa es que hubo que curarlos después.

Con dicha declaración continuó avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Salamence, murmurando algo sobre terquedad mutua entre dientes todo el camino.

…

Después de chequear al todavía enfermo dragón, las preguntas que hubiera sobre el Gladiador del Coliseo (que podría o no existir) fueron dejadas de lado. Después de todo, Drake tenía otra batalla que librar por instrucciones de Mabel. Esta vez era contra Corentin.

Corentin era un adolescente algo desaliñado de pelo castaño con un aspecto que Drake solo podría describir como típico de un nerd. Se veía como alguien inteligente, y no era particularmente alto ni musculoso. Desde luego, no estaban jugando ningún deporte para humanos, así que Drake sabía que eso no significaba nada. Agatha podía parecer una viejita arrugada y aun así podría darle una buena batalla, tal vez hasta derrotarlo. Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales nunca se interesó por combatir contra los miembros del Alto Mando.

Corentin se ajustó su corbata de moño alrededor del cuello, y probablemente se habría ajustado sus gafas si las tuviera, antes de ofrecerle algunas palabras.

\- ¿Dijiste que habías venido aquí para encontrar la forma de evitar que te derroten por análisis continuo? – le preguntó. No lo había dicho con esas palabras, pero no estaba equivocado al decirlo. – Sí entiendes que la información no puede ser vencida, ¿verdad? Aunque puedas aislar la información antes de que se actualice, seguirá allí, y seguirá creciendo entre la gente se siga aprendiendo más cosas sobre ti.

La declaración de Corentin sobre el poder del análisis de los datos merecía una respuesta igual de ingeniosa, y esperaba que con esto fuera suficiente.

\- Pienso cortarla antes que se vuelva un problema. Si crees que la información te dirá cómo derrotarme, entonces tú eres el mayor tonto aquí.

\- No, ese sería Herbert. No estoy declarando que usaré información para derrotarte, solo estoy haciendo una observación de tu inútil batalla perdida. Ahora, veamos si puedes aprender algo hoy.

Con eso, arrojó una Pokébola al aire, que liberó a un Pokémon marrón flotante que no hizo ningún sonido.

\- Un Shedinja. – lo identificó Drake. Aunque no era algo que se pudiera encontrar en las Islas Naranja, había oído historias sobre este Pokémon.

Era un Pokémon que solo podía ser vencido con ataques superefectivos, pero que caía con un solo golpe. Por eso siempre se aseguraba de que Dragonite supiera al menos un movimiento de esos. Había tomado algunos pasos para asegurarse de nunca perder contra una cosa como esa. Y desde luego, no era solo Dragonite que estaba preparado para un enemigo como ese.

\- ¡Onix! – Drake envió a su primera elección al comenzar la batalla. – ¡Filo de Roca!

Drake sospechaba que habría algo para sortear las debilidades, pero por si acaso, esto solo sería una prueba. Onix formó las piedras para comenzar a rotar a su alrededor y enviarlas a volar contra el Pokémon Insecto inmóvil.

\- ¡Fuerza Fantasmal! – replicó Corentin segundos después, y el insecto desapareció de la vista, haciendo que el Filo de Roca volara sin causar daños atravesando el lugar donde antes estaba.

Una mancha oscura chocó contra el cuello de Onix momentos después mientras el ataque acertaba, haciendo retroceder a la serpiente. Esta se recuperó apenas para que Shedinja flotara de vuelta a donde había comenzado, y con un movimiento como ese, Drake pudo adivinar qué curso tomaría la batalla desde allí.

Shedinja esquivaría su Filo de Roca con Fuerza Fantasmal, golpearía a Onix para prevenir un segundo ataque, y luego volvería a su posición inicial para repetir el proceso. Necesitaría un poco más de táctica para ganar contra este, y Drake tenía la idea perfecta para lograrlo.

\- ¡Eso no te salvará dos veces! ¡Filo de Roca, ahora! – ordenó, y Onix rugió mientras manifestaba su segundo Filo de Roca.

\- ¡Fuerza Fantasmal! – Corentin puso una cara entre "mi plan está funcionando" y "este sujeto debe estar tramando algo". A pesar de sus preocupaciones, la naturaleza de Shedinja significaba que tenía que evitar Filo de Roca, y así el extraño Pokémon volvió a desaparecer en el vacío para que el Filo de Roca lo atravesara.

\- ¡Ahora, Tormenta de Arena! – declaró Drake mientras Corentin jadeaba de sorpresa.

La sombra fantasmal reapareció igual que antes, pero una lluvia de partículas arenosas salieron disparadas de varias de las articulaciones de Onix y formaron un remolino café a su alrededor. Shedinja quedó atrapado en él, y rápidamente salió despedido dando vueltas como trompo por el aire hasta que aterrizó a los pies de Corentin. Onix clamó victoriosamente al llevarse el primer asalto para ellos.

\- Ya veo, así que ese era tu plan.

Con eso Corentin retornó a su Pokémon, y Drake se preguntó cuál sería su siguiente opción. Con un Shedinja siempre venía un Ninjask, o eso le habían dicho. ¿Tal vez ese sería el próximo?

Ese no fue el caso, pues el segundo Pokémon que salió fue uno que Drake no había visto antes. Era un cuadrúpedo de color marrón, con cuernos negros y vegetación creciéndole encima. Con un color como ese, Drake tuvo que asumir que era un tipo Hierba. Onix soltó un fuerte gruñido que Drake pudo traducir como "esto no será agradable".

\- El tipo por sí solo no decide todo. – le aseguró Drake.

\- Ese es solo uno de al menos setenta y cuatro factores. – agregó distraídamente Corentin mientras la arena comenzaba a caerle a los ojos de su Pokémon. – Usa Danza de Lluvia, nivel de preparación no-Rompedor.

Los ojos del Pokémon flashearon de azul mientras una suave llovizna comenzaba a caerles. Esta dispersó la arena, pero fuera de eso no era muy prominente. ¿Y qué era eso de "nivel de preparación no-Rompedor"? Fuera lo que fuera, Drake podría lidiar con ello después.

\- ¡Usa Aliento de Dragón! – exclamó. Onix respiró profundo, ignorando la lluvia como habían practicado en esas lloviznas ligeras en el pasado, antes de disparar el ataque.

\- ¡Usa Surf para bloquear!

El Pokémon volvió a rugir con fuerza mientras una ola de agua se formaba a su alrededor. Dicha ola salió disparada hacia el frente, absorbiendo el Aliento de Dragón y la llovizna golpeando a Onix de frente. El impacto derribó a su Pokémon, y empezó a hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse. El asalto todavía no acababa…

\- ¡Ahora, usa Cuerno Succionador!

Los cuernos del Pokémon brillaron de verde antes de salir disparados directo hacia Onix. Luego se retrajeron frente a un Onix que ya no estaba tratando de levantarse. Ahora sí, el asalto había terminado, estaban uno a uno.

Al retornar a Onix le agradeció por haber luchado bien, antes de ver a su oponente cuyo nombre todavía no conocía. El encuentro todavía no acababa.

\- ¡Gengar! – Envió a su segundo Pokémon, y el Fantasma flotó sobre el campo y sonrió ante su poco impresionado contrincante. Ya vería después qué tipo de Pokémon era exactamente. – ¡Gengar, Bomba de Desechos!

Gengar apuntó con sus dedos hacia el Pokémon, enemigo, disparando unos glóbulos de color púrpura de cada mano en sucesión rápida.

\- ¡Gogoat, bloquéalo rápido con Surf! – El Pokémon, cuyo nombre ahora Drake conocía, estampó sus cascos en el suelo y levantó otra pared de agua para bloquear el ataque. La ola no empujó hacia el frente esta vez, y se disipó una vez que la Bomba de Desechos había sido eliminada.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – ordenó Drake rápidamente mientras Gengar electrocutaba al Gogoat. El ataque salió disparado antes que el oponente pudiese responder, pero lo resistió con bastante fuerza. No era muy efectivo.

\- ¡Cuerno succionador!

Y tampoco le impidió a Gogoat disparar otro ataque desde sus cuernos. El ataque golpeó a Gengar en el estómago, enviando a su Pokémon a dar vueltas mientras cesaba el Atactrueno. La electricidad se disipó para dar paso a un aura de recuperación verde que rodeaba a Gogoat. Cuando Gengar terminó de dar vueltas no parecía estar muy afectado, lo cual sugería que el movimiento era poco efectivo. ¿Sería un ataque tipo Hierba, tal vez? Si lo era, le resultaba un poco extraño ver a un Pokémon como ese usando Surf.

\- ¡Hipnosis!

Los ojos de Gengar brillaron de azul en dirección hacia Gogoat, que contraatacó cerrando sus ojos. Gengar inmediatamente cesó su ataque y se enfurruñó como si Gogoat fuese un aguafiestas.

\- ¿Es así de fácil? – preguntó Korrina incrédula.

\- Usualmente, sí. – dijo Corentin encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese punto, Drake deseó que Gengar conociera Fuerza Fantasmal. Con eso podrían sortear la pared de Surf y atacar. Sin embargo, Gengar no conocía ese movimiento, así que tenían que encontrar otra forma.

\- ¡Gengar, Bola de Sombra! – ordenó Drake. Mientras la esfera oscura se formaba en las manos de Gengar, Corentin dio su contraataque.

\- ¡Usa Semilla de la Duda!

Una semilla solitaria salió disparada del Pokémon, y Drake no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que ese movimiento haría. Sin embargo, Gengar lo evitó y arrojó la Bola Sombra contra Gogoat, haciendo retroceder al Pokémon un poco. Con todo, dudaba, que eso fuera suficiente. Tenía que encontrar otra forma… y ya tenía una idea de cuál podría ser.

\- ¡Gengar! – llamó a su Pokémon Fantasma para que se acercara. Este flotó hacia él con confusión, y Drake comenzó a susurrarle su plan, haciendo que volviera a sonreír.

\- ¿Puede hacer eso? – preguntó Herbert.

\- No veo problema con ello. – respondió Mabel despreocupadamente mientras Drake terminaba de susurrar su plan.

Gengar asintió estando de acuerdo y volvió a volar hacia Gogoat, usando Doble Equipo mientras lo hacía, y disparando Bombas de Desechos en masa.

\- ¡Bulldozer! – Corentin tenía un quinto movimiento bajo la manga, y su Gogoat volvió a pisotear el suelo, enviando rayos de luz y levantando tierra por todas partes.

El movimiento destruyó a todos los Gengars falsos, sin dejar a ningún otro volando hacia Gogoat. Pues el verdadero estaba mucho más lejos, habiendo formado una enorme Bola de Sombra antes de arrojársela a Gogoat.

\- ¡Surf! – La pared de agua vino a continuación, y con ella la Bola de Sombra fue detenida después de empujarla al borde de atravesarla.

Tanto así que Gogoat y Corentin probablemente podrían ver la Bola de Sombra a micro pulgadas del borde interno del Surf. De hecho, ya que Gogoat retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para alejarse de ella, probablemente fuera el caso.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de una Bola de Sombra más grande, sino que estalló en una ráfaga de Bombas de Desechos. Estas habían sido colocadas dentro de la Bola Sombra mientras el Doble Equipo distraía a Gogoat, que fue impactado por la oleada masiva de desechos a través de los últimos resquicios del Surf, y cayó derrotado.

\- No tenía idea de que podías hacer eso.

La sorpresa de Pendula se vio compartida por Corentin, que retornó a Gogoat felicitándolo por su esfuerzo.

\- Una técnica troyana. No se me ocurrió que intentarías algo así. Impresionante, pero todavía falta que te enfrentes a mi as.

Dicho as salió de una Pokébola verde y negra, una Bola Obscura según Drake sabía que se llamaba. De ella salió un Pokémon que lucía como un árbol, con un solo ojo rojo que brillaba mientras veía a Gengar.

\- Este es Trevenant. Encontrarás que no es tan fácil como los otros dos.

Decidió darle el nombre de una vez, grandioso. ¿Es decir que planeaba Mega Evolucionarlo?

\- Ahora, verás que este Pokémon es diferente de los otros Pokémon a los que te has enfrentado hasta ahora, como Altaria y Venusaur. Hasta ahora, no se le conoce que posea ninguna Mega Evolución. Sin embargo, ella no necesita ninguna.

Trevenant estiró ambos brazos al hacer su declaración, y unas partículas amarillas comenzaron a fluir por el cuerpo del Pokémon. Drake no estaba seguro de qué eran, pero tenía una idea ligera al notar que el área comenzaba a obscurecerse, como si hubiera nubes encima de ellos.

Sin embargo, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, y la luz continuaba opacándose mientras más partículas de luz comenzaban a fluir dentro de Trevenant, mientras el color de esta última comenzaba a cambiar de verde y marrón, a dorado.

Miró a Mabel por la esquina del ojo, y vio que no tenía la mirada de "esto es lo que deberías aprender" que solían hacer los viejos maestros. ¿Sería esto una prueba para ver si podría descubrirlo por su cuenta, o lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo ahora no era lo que planeaba hacerle aprender?

La luz que parecía ser robada de la montaña se fusionó en apariencia con Trevenant, que ahora estaba totalmente brillando de un fulgurante color dorado, más brillante que la joyería más vanidosa de los de la clase alta. Chispas se formaron alrededor de la forma del Pokémon de Hierba, y Drake no necesitó que le dijeran que este no era un simple truco cosmético.

\- ¡Contempla un poder igual a la Mega Evolución, la Evolución Rompedora!

Drake observó al Trevenant con un ojo cauteloso. Esto ciertamente era otra cosa nueva para él. ¿Cuántas otras maneras habría para que los Pokémon ganaran formas más poderosas? ¿Sería esto tal vez lo que Mabel quería que aprendiera? ¿Quería hacer que su Dragonite aprendiera a convertirse en un Dragonite Rompedor? Tuvo que admitir que la idea de que Dragonite fuese brillante y de oro sólido era bastante atrayente. Sin embargo, ¿qué tanto de eso sería solo un trabajo de pintura, y cuánto un verdadero incremento de poder?

\- ¡Bola de Sombra!

Drake haría la prueba con un ataque, y Gengar se encargó de proveer una Bola de Sombra digna de una prueba. Esta voló hacia la resplandeciente Trevenant, que observó cómo se acercaba cuidadosamente.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra!

Trevenant acuchilló el aire enfrente de sí misma con unas garras púrpuras y doradas, creando una perturbación en el aire. La Bola Sombra quedó atrapada en las ondas de la turbulencia y se desintegró en partículas inofensivas. Gengar flotó hacia Drake y miró al fantasma flotante con nerviosismo.

\- Sí, según parece será muy ruda. Sin embargo, hay más en las batallas que solo golpear las cosas. ¡Gengar, Hipnosis!

Gengar sonrió mientras flotaba de regreso hacia el Pokémon potenciado, con sus ojos brillando de azul y liberando ondas hipnóticas hacia el Trevenant que no parpadeaba.

¿Podría ser que Trevenant no parpadeaba? Si ese era el caso, no podría hacer lo mismo que Gogoat y evitar el ataque.

La Trevenant miró fijamente mientras el ataque de Hipnosis daba en el blanco, antes de inflarse y exhalar. La energía azul se dispersó al impactar como si fuese repelida por el contacto, dejando al árbol totalmente ileso.

\- La Evolución Rompedora hace mucho más que potenciar las habilidades del Pokémon. También actúa como una cubierta protectora.

La declaración de Corentin sobre los efectos de la Evolución Rompedora se vio seguida por un suspiro de molestia por parte de Gengar, por haber fallado de nuevo su Hipnosis. Aun así, esto todavía no había terminado.

\- ¡Gengar, maniobras evasivas!

Gengar volvió a enfocarse mientras flotaba en el aire y comenzaba a agitarse de lado a lado, hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sin ningún patrón descifrable. La única constante era no quedarse quiero en un solo lugar. Trevenant no parecía muy rápida, y seguramente tendría problemas para acertarle a Gengar a menos que tuviera mucha suerte. Tampoco funcionaría tratar de cansarlo: Gengar tenía horas de aguante por comportarse como una bola de pinball loca con la cafeína. Trevenant se agotaría tratando de atrapar a Gengar...

\- ¡Maldición del Bosque!

El movimiento que Corentin acababa de declarar era uno que Drake que jamás había escuchado antes, y no estaba seguro de qué esperar. Le habría dicho a Gengar que se preparara para lo que fuera, pero las raíces púrpuras que brotaron del suelo en todas las direcciones resultaron ser la cosa para la que había que prepararse, y fue demasiado tarde. Estas se enrollaron alrededor de Gengar y ahora andaban zarandeando al Pokémon Fantasma, atrayéndolo hacia su forma dorada.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra!

Las garras golpearon a Gengar en toda la cara, enviando a Gengar atravesando todo el campo de raíces que se fue retirando hasta caer junto a él, derrotado. Ahora estaban empatados, así que sin más retornó a Gengar felicitándolo por un trabajo bien hecho.

\- ¡Vamos, Dragonite! – Pero ahora, vendría la verdadera batalla, y Dragonite estaba listo.

Dragonite dejó salir un chirrido momentáneo de confusión al ver el árbol dorado y brillante frente a él, pero rápidamente se preparó para derrotarlo.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

\- ¡Contraataca con Fuego Fatuo!

Dragonite disparó los rayos congeladores desde su boca mientras Trevenant formaba una bola brillante de fuego azul enfrente de sus manos. Sosteniendo la bola frente a ella como un escudo, el Fuego Fatuo absorbió toda la potencia del Rayo de Hielo y protegió al Pokémon.

\- ¡Maldición del Bosque!

\- ¡Protección!

Esta vez fue Trevenant quien se puso a la ofensiva, haciendo brotar la madera encantada desde la tierra. Dragonite cruzó los brazos y exhaló mientras una barrera verde se formaba a su alrededor. Las raíces golpearon infructuosamente mientras Dragonite se elevaba en el aire. El ataque prosiguió por más tiempo del que Drake se había anticipado, pero antes que a Dragonite se le hiciera demasiado difícil sostenerlo las raíces cesaron, seguidas segundos después por la Protección.

\- Apenas puedo ver a Dragonite. – dijo Pendula entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Todavía deben ser capaces de comunicarse vocalmente, aunque tendrá que alzar mucho la voz. – comentó Y con el aire de alguien que sabía de lo que hablaba.

\- ¡Pulso Dragón! – Drake probó su punto justo cuando el ataque de largo alcance salió disparado desde el aire con poca demora.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra, igual que antes!

Aunque al igual que la Bola de Sombra de Gengar, se vio bloqueado por el golpe de Trevenant que provocó una pared de turbulencias de aire, creadas por la pura fuerza de su ataque.

\- ¡Rayo de Hielo!

\- ¡Fuego Fatuo!

Lo mismo de antes, aunque esta vez, la bola de Fuego Fatuo permaneció enfrente de las manos de Trevenant antes de ser dispersada con un parpadeo.

\- Puede que estés fuera del rango de Maldición del Bosque, pero no tienes la potencia para superar en fuerza a una Evolución Rompedora desde esa distancia.

La declaración de Corentin era muy precisa. Desde esa distancia, los ataques de largo alcance de Dragonite perdían potencia. Al menos ese era el caso para el Rayo de Hielo y el Pulso Dragón; si recordaba bien, el Atactrueno se veía menos afectado por la distancia que los otros movimientos.

\- ¡Atactrueno! – exclamó. Tenía que ver si podía funcionar.

\- ¡Garra de Sombra!

Una vez más, la Garra de Sombra fue utilizada para crear un muro de aire y fuerza en el aire para crear un ataque, sin embargo esta vez no fue totalmente efectiva. Al menos un treinta por ciento del ataque logró atravesar, golpeando el tronco dorado de Trevenant. El ataque tenía fuerza, pero no pareció hacer mucho daño. ¿Sería por el tipo quizás? Podría simplemente atacar de ese modo hasta hacerlo caer.

\- ¡Arraigo!

O quizás no. Las patas de Trevenant comenzaron a cambiar y a enterrarse en el suelo, mientras un brillo verde claro se unía al dorado. Muerte por miles de cortes no funcionaría ahora. Tenía que golpear con más poder y directamente, y eso significaría acercarse más. Pero acercándose, la Maldición del Bosque se convertiría en un problema.

\- ¡Vrooo! – El clamado de Dragonite sonó desde arriba, y Drake podía jurar que alcanzó a verlo asentir con la cabeza. ¿Deberían arriesgarse? Claro que sí.

\- ¡Dragonite, desciende y prepara un Atactrueno! ¡Acércate!

\- ¡Está loco!

Drake ignoró el comentario de Herbert, mientras Dragonite comenzaba a descender ganando velocidad rápidamente con la ayuda de la gravedad. Maniobrando constantemente, lanzando un Atactrueno con cada giro que daba contra Trevenant con una precisión sólida. No eran golpes directos, pero sí sólidos. Tal vez podrían trabajar en eso alguna vez.

\- No sé lo que estás pensando, pero no funcionará. ¡Maldición del Bosque!

Raíz tras raíz fueron brotando de la tierra, todas buscando amarrar a Dragonite y atraparlo para dar un golpe de noqueo. Dragonite las evitaba, ya fuese dando un giro cerrado, forzando una Protección, o alejándolas con la fuerza de su aleteo.

Eventualmente, Dragonite logró ponerse enfrente de Trevenant, que ya tenía encima un Martillo de Madera listo para golpearlo. Dragonite soltó un sonido lleno de confianza y se elevó de golpe, volando por encima de Trevenant. La Maldición del Bosque que seguía al dragón no reaccionó lo bastante rápido, y muchas de sus raíces comenzaron a atravesar a Trevenant como lanzas.

\- ¡¿Nos está atacando nuestra propia Maldición del Bosque?! – exclamó Corentin sorprendido.

\- Así es, y no será lo único. ¡Dragonite, Puño de Fuego, tantas veces como puedas!

Dragonite aterrizó detrás del estupefacto árbol dorado con dos puños prendidos en llamas, y con gusto obedeció ejecutando unos feroces jabs de fuego. Dos, cuatro, seis, ocho.

\- ¡WROO! – Y diez con un doble puñetazo simultáneo hacia los lados opuestos del tronco de Trevenant. La luz dorada comenzó a dispersarse como una lluvia de chispas, y después de tambalearse, colapsó enfrente de Dragonite como un trozo de madera talado.

\- ¡Trevenant!

Y con eso, acababa de lograr otra victoria.

...

Mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse, Drake se encontró en la orilla de un arroyo que llevaba hacia una cueva en la distancia, tratando de no pensar en la posibilidad de ser atacado por una bandada de Zubats. En vez de eso, pensaba en algo más positivo mientras terminaba de frotar el brazo de Dragonite con jabón.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Dragonite, como siempre.

Dragonite chilló estando de acuerdo y deleitándose de mientras lo cepillaban, en tanto que Drake se movía para llenar un balde con agua del arroyo y quitarle el jabón del brazo a Dragonite.

\- Qué bueno que creías que podías sortear a ese Trevenant. Honestamente, no creo haber podido ordenarte que te acercaras sin tu aprobación, y no sé lo que se me habría podido ocurrir en vez de eso. Admito que me sentí algo nervioso por un momento. Casi creí que rompería nuestra promesa.

\- Vroo.

El llamado de Dragonite tomó a Drake algo por sorpresa. No era una declaración de "más te vale que no lo hagas", sino que honestamente sonaba más bien preocupada que otra cosa.

\- No te preocupes, nunca vamos a perder. Para eso estamos aquí después de todo.

\- Vroo.

Dragonite todavía sonaba preocupado, aunque después de eso, de repente señaló hacia el agua. Drake saltó, listo para reaccionar por si se trataba de un ataque de un Gyarados, pero en vez de eso vio algo completamente diferente en el agua.

Un destello dorado de algo que rodaba arrastrado por el agua que no era un Pokémon, sino más bien algún tipo de basura. Drake frunció el cejo mientras estiraba la mano para recogerla. Qué asqueroso comportamiento, ¿qué la gente no sabía que no debía arrojar basura a los ríos?

Sin embargo, al remover el objeto del agua, la molestia de Drake ante la gente que arrojaba basura se volvió en confusión al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de sacar del agua. Era la parte superior de una Pokébola, pero era de oro sólido con un par de letras en el frente, justo encima de donde estaría el botón activador de la bola. Dichas letras antiguas le recordaban a Drake dos de las letras del alfabeto moderno.

G.S.

 _ **Esta historia continuará...**_

* * *

 **Notas del traductor:**

Bien, ahora sí oficialmente actualiza este relato multicapítulos. Con esto solo me quedan dos por reubicar, pero mientras tanto, algunos comentarios sobre este en particular.

Para empezar, **Crossoverpairinglover** tuvo la gentileza de incluir un par de referencias a mis historias. La primera, expandió un poco más mi idea de que la Evolución Rompedora (o BREAK, como prefieran llamarla) también ofrecie protección contra algunos ataques, como una forma de distinguirla un poco de la Mega Evolución regular y hacerla más única. La otra, lo del Gladiador del Coliseo es el título que le dí a Ash como Cerebro de la Frontera, y quienes hayan leído "Encrucijadas: Entre una Sirena y una Princesa" lo recordarán de allí. Me intriga bastante lo que tiene planeado nuestro amigo y si jugará un papel importante en esta historia. Y hablando de cosas importantes... ¿qué les parece el final? ¿Una Pokébola G.S rota? ¿Ustedes qué creen que puede significar? Sin duda espero con ansias.

De acuerdo, con esto termino la reubicación de relatos del Resetverso multicapítulos por hoy. Eso solo me deja dos más, que los moveré mañana, el Gaiden de los Hombres G Pokémon de **partner555** y el arco de Red por las Islas Sevii que estamos escribiendo entre varios (próximamente llegará la parada a Isla Tera, escrita por **Viroro-kun** ). Nos veremos entonces.


End file.
